Good sister, Bad sister
by Candyhoe
Summary: Casey has always lived in the shadow of her sister Zoe. But she isn't the wall flower she used to be and refuses to take any rubbish from her prim and proper sister. Will she ruin the wedding? or show her sister some home truths?
1. A real welcome home

**Hope you like my new story and aren't sick of me already. Please Reveiw and let me know what you think**

**Chapter One**

Casey took one last drag of her cigarette before stubbing it out in her ash tray and opening the car door. She sat there for a few moments staring at the huge house that was soon to be her sisters. She shook her head at how unfair life could be. She took a deep breath and pushed herself out her car. She popped the boot and retrieved her rucksack. The heard the crunch of the gravel path beneath her feet as she made her way up to the large oak front door. It was only a minute after she rang the bell that the door swung open and a small Hispanic woman stood in front of her a pleasant smile on her face.

"Si?"

"Umm hi, I'm here to see Miss Dean"

"Ahhh Miss Dean, si" she said waving her in. When Casey entered she let out a low whistle as she took in the marble floor, chandeliers and huge wooden staircase. The small woman ambled towards a door to the right of her and gestured for Casey to enter.

"gracias" said Casey as she opened the door.

The maid simply smiled and nodded before rushing off into another room. Casey watched her go then entered the room. Standing before her was her sister, Zoe standing on a stool in a stunning wedding dress while a woman crouched beside her pinning it. The huge bay windows seemed to let in the golden rays of sun that settled on her making her dress shimmer and her blond hair shine. The room seemed to be a library, huge floor to ceiling bookcases covered the walls and there was a maple desk settled in the corner.

"Hey" Casey called out.

Zoe turned her head slightly "Oh hello" Zoe's voice seemed to have developed a posh undertone.

"You look great" she said as she settled her rucksack on the floor.

"I know. Don't leave that there" Zoe reprimanded.

"Sorry"

"It doesn't exactly match the décor dear. ALANO" she screeched.

The maid that had greeted Casey at the door scurried in, her eyes fixed on the floor.

"Si?"

"I wish you would speak English Alano, it isn't that hard. Take Casey's bag up to _one _of the spare rooms"

"yes miss" she said in a harsh Spanish accent as she reached out for Casey's bag.

"Thank you." Casey said with an appreciative smile.

"For god sakes Casey, she's the help you don't need to thank her. We pay her enough"

"Right" she watched as Alano slouched out the room.

"Cabrona" Alano mumbled under her breath. Casey suppressed a smile.

"You know it's hard keeping the staff in line. You need a firm hand or they'll walk all over you."

"I bet"

"Finished" said the seamstress as she rose to her feet.

"It's beautiful." Zoe sighed happily. "Now to get you sorted out" she said with an appraising look in the mirror at her little sister.

Casey opened her mouth to reply when she heard the door click open behind her. She turned around to see her mum.

"Casey!" she exclaimed, giving her a hug.

"Hey mum"

Lucy turned to her oldest. "Honey you look beautiful" she said clasping her hands together. "A real princess"

"Yes mum" Zoe replied slightly indignantly.

"I've got something for you mum" Casey said rooting around in her handbag. She pulled out a small box of chocolates. "Best chocolates in New York"

"No, mums on a diet. Trying to drop a few pounds before the wedding. Don't want to look like an elephant in the photo's do we mum?" she said patronizingly.

"No dear. Thanks anyway" Casey's back went up.

Lucy was a big woman she always had been, the skin tight brown tracksuit bottoms and loose fitting sweatshirt she had on didn't help. But that was their mum, their cuddly lovely mum. Zoe never had a problem with her weight before. Casey swallowed the anger she felt rising, determined not to start a fight. She hadn't talked more then five minutes to her sister in the past five years, until she phoned a week ago and yet Zoe didn't even care enough to question her about her life. Even when she had called to inform Casey about the impending marriage she talked about herself and her life for three hours without a second thought about Casey.

"You could do to lose a few pounds too Casey. The camera adds ten pounds you know" she said innocently.

"I don't go in for the anorexic look" Casey retorted.

"Now now Casey she was only suggesting you think about it"

"Exactly, you always were too sensitive. I was merely suggesting that when you look back at the wedding photos you might be happier not to see flab"

"I don't have flab!"

"What ever you say" Zoe turned back to the mirror to preen herself.

"Why don't I show you to your room dear" Lucy ventured wanting to break the awkward silence.

"Sure" she said shooting a venomous look at her sister.

When they were in the hall Lucy looked around conspiratorially.

"You have to give your sister a break she's at her wits end with this wedding" Lucy whispered.

"Yea she looks it. What with this crap about you losing weight?"

"She wants her wedding to be perfect. There's nothing wrong with that"

"There is when she's making you think you need to lose weight. Your lovely the way you are"

"That's nice sweetie but I know I'm no Naomi Candle"

"Campbell"

"What?"

"Naomi Campbell"

"Don't be silly, that's a brand of soup, dear"

She said as she made her way up the impressive staircase.


	2. Tennis and tea

**Chapter Two**

Casey sat on the large four poster bed staring out the window. The house looked massive from the outside, but as Casey walked threw the hallway passing door after door she realized it was so much bigger then she thought. Even staring at the neatly gardened acre of land out the window she felt overwhelmed. The bedroom Zoe had assigned her was bigger then her flat in New York, she suspected it was more expensively decorated too. Casey didn't like it, everything seemed antic and oppressive she was afraid to touch anything. There was a light knock on the door.

"Yea?"

The door creaked open and Alano stood there.

"Hi" Casey greeted brightly. Alano just nodded.

"señorita Zoe wants to see you"

"Ok I'll be down in a second"

Alano nodded and scurried out the room. Casey checked her phone one last time and then made her way down stairs. When her foot hit the last step she looked up to see Zoe hanging onto the arm of a tall muscled man with tousled brown hair. When he looked up at her she noticed his deep brown puppy dog eyes and dazzling smile.

"Hi you must be Casey" he said extending his hand.

"and you must be Edward" she said shaking his hand.

"That's me" he responded brightly. Casey noticed Zoe stiffen.

"Well now the introductions are made we were wondering if you'd like to join us for tennis?" Zoe smirked

Casey suddenly noticed they were both clad in tennis gear.

"Zo-Zo said you love tennis" he smiled.

Casey turned to scrutinize her sister who knew she hated tennis and thought it was a game for the over paid privileged masses. Zoe meet her gaze head on defying her to disagree.

"I'd rather not. Still recovering from that long ride you know"

"Well why don't we set up some tea on the patio? Mummy and Daddy will be home soon, they can join us."

Casey had to suppress a giggle at mummy and daddy. The attractive man before her became a lot less attractive in her eyes.

"That would be great"

"But honey I'm not dressed for tea. I'm dressed for tennis"

Casey wondered where the girl who had grown up in the modest house in the heart of Charming, the girl whose favorite meal was a Hawaiian burger, the girl who didn't mind getting her hands dirty had disappeared to.

"You can change Zo-Zo, I'm sure Casey will keep me company. Won't you?"

Zoe shot Casey a disdainful look.

"Absolutely" Casey smirked.

"Actually I'll be fine. No law against having tea in tennis wear"

* * *

They were sitting out on the patio when a portly man with a bald patch swung open the patio door. "Edward" he boomed.

"Daddy, allow me to introduce Zoe's sister Casey" The portly man surveyed Casey with critical eyes. His beady eyes lingered a little to long on her breast.

"I'm Edward senor, but people call me Eddy" he said in a superior voice.

"Nice to meet you Eddy" she said rising to shake his hand.

"Darling…" came a shrill high pitched voice "Oh hello"

coming to stand beside Eddy was a thin sharp faced woman with thick mousy brain hair.

"Darling this is Cloe, Zoe's sister"

"Casey" she corrected extending her hand to the woman. She looked at it for a second as if it was a bomb before shaking it gingerly.

"Jasmine. Oh good Zoe there's a problem with the carters apparently they want to fob us of with tuna, can you believe their cheek. I'm telling you we have a good mind to fire them."

She swooped into the seat next to Zoe and produced a folder full of wedding information that they both started to scan. Eddy rolled his eyes and joined the table.

* * *

It was half an hour later and Edward and Eddy were discussing business, Zoe and Jasmine were prattling on about the wedding and Casey was bored out of her mind. When the doorbell rang she prayed it would give her the opportunity to excuse herself. She wasn't disappointed. Three men in cuts followed Alano out onto the patio. Casey recognized them immediately, they were the SAMCRO motorcycle club. They were a legend around town, fighting for the little man. Of course Casey's family disapproved of there antics and installed in the girls to stay away. Zoe hadn't listened and had actually lost her virginity to a crow. A secret that was only known by Casey, Zoe and the crow, Happy. Standing at the front of the group was Clay the president, to his left was Tig, SAMCRO's sergeant at arms and to his right Jax, the VP and the guy Casey had had the hots for as long as she could remember.

"We need to talk" Clay announced in his deep husky voice.

"Clay, what are you doing here?" Eddy said panicked.

"We got business"

"Why don't we go to my office" with that they stalked off into the house leaving everyone at the table open mouthed.


	3. A shoe to far

**Chapter Three**

Casey stood in front of the mirror looking at herself in a bright yellow dress, with pink feathers stuck to the bottom and fishnet tights.

"you have got to be kidding me"

"You look uhhh… nice?" Lucy said from the corner of the shop.

"It's custom made by a very expensive designer in Italy. Thank you"

"Is he blind by any chance?" Joked Casey as she tried to adjust the top so she could breath.

"Casey" scolded Lucy as she tried to comfort the sullen faced Zoe.

"God I can't even breath"

"I said you should drop a few pounds"

"So let me get this straight because you ordered a dress a size to small I have to stick my fingers down my throat" Casey sniped.

"Casey will you stop" Lucy said disapprovingly.

"Me stop. She's the one calling me fat"

"This is her wedding Casey when you get married you can do what you want"

"So I can be a total bitch too"

"Fuck you Casey your just jealous"

"Jealous of what? You becoming a snobby cow"

"Argh" Zoe screamed before throwing a shoe at Casey. She ducked just in time and it bounced off the mirror.

"What the fucks wrong with you?"

"You know what Casey I've had enough. Will you stop trying to provoke your sister"

"Me she threw a shoe at me"

"You asked for it Casey"

"Mum!"

"No, Are you ok honey?" she asked Zoe who was now letting crocodile tears slip down her cheek.

"I'm ok. It's just too much you know" she sobbed

"You know what screw this I'm out of here" Casey grabbed her bag from the floor and stormed out dress store.

* * *

It took her a while to locate a bar, but she found one. When she walked in all eyes were on her for a second she almost forgot she was in the ridiculous bridesmaids dress. She took a seat at the bar and ordered a beer and a shot. Four shots and three beers later she was still sitting at the bar, empty glasses surrounding her.

"Tough day?"

She looked around to see the Scottish SAMCRO member.

"I look like the love child of big bird and a hooker. What do you think?" He laughed lightly

"Chibs" he introduced himself before ordering a beer.

"Casey. Now Chibs answer me this, why are you paying these exorbitant prices for booze when you got a club full of it?" she said slightly tipsy.

"Maybe I like the atmosphere"

"What shithole?"

"Quite a mouth on you lassie"

"you ain't seen nothing yet. Can I get another two shots please" she asked the bartender as he delivered Chibs's drink.

"You sure you haven't had enough?"

"I gotta go home to a bridzilla, a mum that thinks I'm a total bitch, a dad that hasn't even made the effort to come see me since I've been back in town, a soon to be brother in law who calls his parents mummy and daddy, his dad whose a creep, and his mum who could break glass with a single word. There ain't enough drink in the world buddy"

Chibs let out another laugh "In that case I'll get these"

"Well thank you"

"So you from Charming?"

"Yep born and raised baby"

"How come I haven't seen you around?"

"You probably have"

"I'd remember seeing a lass as pretty as you"

She smiled "Don't let the dress fool you, I'm a dog without it on"

"Wouldn't mind seeing that"

"Cheeky… another couple drinks and you might get your wish"

"In that case another round"

* * *

An hour later the door to the bar opened revealing a tall man with red hair.

"Excuse me lassie. I've business to attend to"

"Don't let me stop you" she called over her shoulder as he walked over to greet the man.

Casey watched as they greeted each other warmly and sat at a table. She finished off her last shot and headed for the door. Stumbling as she went.

"Hold on Lassie your not driving home like that?" came Chibs's voice. She hadn't noticed but she was practically on top of his table.

"Nope, walking"

"You wont make it home in that state" said the red haired man. she recognized his voice as Irish straight away.

"Mwah not much to get back to anyway"

"Tell you what if you wait I'll give you a lift home" offered the Irish man.

"If it means another drink then okay dokay" she said as she swayed back to the bar.


	4. The morning after

**Thanks for the advice fanficfan4eva constructive criticism always welcome. I know Chib's doesn't say Hen in SoA but as a Scotsman's daughter I know it's a common term and a girl can only write Lassie so many times. Thanks for the reviews. Hope you like this chapter :)

* * *

Chapter 4**

Casey woke up with her head pounding, automatically she rolled over onto her stomach and groaned. It took her a couple seconds before she realized she didn't know where she was. She opened her eyes and they immediately burned at the sudden light. She blinked for a minute trying to recover and then looked around, she was in a room that was dominated by the double bed and a set of draws. Despite the light seeping in through the blinds the room seemed dark, the walls were a maroon color. She couldn't see much of the carpet because the floor was littered with clothes and bits of paper. The small sections of the floor she could see were brown, but she wondered if that was just because it was dirty. As she looked around she froze as she tried to remember what happened last night and coming up with a hazy bar scene, she gently peeled off the duvet to see she was still wearing the bridesmaids dress.

"Oh thank god." she sighed with relief "Never thought I'd be happy to be wearing this". As she spoke her headache became worse. She rolled off the bed and strolled over to the mirror that was on top of the chest of draws. She looked at the photos wedge in between the mirror and it's frame. There was a photo of a pretty black woman with thick curly hair, next to her was a young girl with the same hair and large smile who had a lighter skin tone. The other photos seemed to comprise of bikes and trashy looking girls. The last one she looked at showed a group of men, she recognized the samcro cuts immediately. She could identify a few members, Tig, Clay, Opie, Jax, Happy, Bobby and of course Chibs. She groaned as part of yesterdays events came to her. Finally she looked at herself in the mirror, her mascara had ran and her hair pointed in all directions. She looked around the room and located her bag at the base of the bed. She produced a small travel brush and a packet of wet wipes "Always prepared" she whispered to herself. When she was finished her red hair was pulled back in a loose bun and she was makeup free. She took a second to try and banish the feeling that she was going to be sick before heading to the door. She opened the bedroom door and walked out into the small hallway almost running into Bobby.

"Well hello there" he said with an appraising look.

"Hey" she smiled awkwardly.

"You looking for someone Darling"

"Just the way out…Darling"

"Follow me" he smiled placing his hand on the base of her back and leading her down the corridor.

They walked into a bar that was empty except a man behind the bar on a laptop. Casey realized her throat was dry and she was dying for a drink.

"Nice dress" said the guy behind the counter.

"Fuck you" she replied as she smiled at him.

"Well well well, if it isn't sleeping beauty" Came a familiar Scottish voice.

"Hi" She said as she slowly turned around to see Chibs.

"How you feeling?"

"Like shit. Thanks for looking after me."

"I didn't really have a choice hen, I put you in Dougle's car and you passed out before you gave us your address"

"Sorry" she said flinching as he let forth a laugh. The sound was making her head ache.

"Juice why don't you make the girl something" said Bobby to the guy behind the bar who had commented on her dress.

She slid onto a bar stool while Chibs and Bobby settled on either side of her.

"Some hair of the dog" Juice said offering her a mug of beer.

"Thanks." She said before she guzzled it down her neck.

"Wow girl can drink" Juice stared at her admiringly.

"Should have seen her last night" Chibs chucked. Again Casey flinched.

She was about to ask for a phone, to call a taxi when the bar door opened and Jax and Opie walked in. Opie immediately did a double take.

"Casey?"

"Hey Opie" she said sliding off the stool to give him a quick hug. She was surprised he remembered her name they had only meet a handful of times. Zoe had been in Opie's class at school and Opie's wife, Donna, had been on the school paper with Casey.

"Wow you look uh"

"Like shit" she finished as they released each other.

"I was going to say grown up if not a little overdressed"

Casey couldn't help but laugh making her head pound even more "What, you mean your not loving my bridesmaids dress?" she said sarcastically. Her face turned somber "I'm sorry to hear about Donna. How are the kids?"

"Thanks. They're fine, dealing you know. So bridesmaids dress huh?"

"Yep, well you know unless there's an unfortunate incident involving some gas and a match" Opie laughed. "Well anyway I should be going. Bridezilla will be worried sick"

"You're a big girl" chirped Chibs

"No about me, about the dress. You got the number of a taxi."

"Don't be stupid lassie, I'll take you home"

"No really you've done enough."

"I insist what kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't take you home" he said as he came to stand beside her.

"Well how could I argue with that. You know the McLindle house?"

"McLindle?" Asked Jax stepping forward to join the group.

"Yea, something wrong?"

"No just doing some business up there. Didn't know he had visitors"

"Well I was there when you boys came in yesterday afternoon" she said slightly defensively.

"Oh yea I remember"

"Sure you do"

"So you a friend of the family?"

"Zoe's little sister" Opie offered

"Right" Jax said scrutinizing her.

"Right" Casey said eyeing the door "Well better go" she said stepping around Jax to the door.

"Aye come on then" Chibs followed her lead and soon she was straddling his bike.


	5. Stress, shouting and missing feathers

**Chapter 5**

"Nice" shouted Chibs as the McLindle house came into view.

"Life of the rich huh"

The house became bigger as Chibs accelerated down the road. Casey closed her eyes and enjoyed the freedom. Her ex had had a motorcycle nothing like Chibs's but she had loved going on that too.

When they had first started off Casey had to fight to keep the contents of her stomach down but after a few minutes the cold air whipping around her face sobered her up. As she stepped of the bike and removed her helmet she felt refreshed.

"Thanks Chibs I really do appreciate it"

"Think nothing of it hen"

She took a deep breath handed him her helmet and said "Here we go"

Chibs watched as she walked up the path then roared off. Casey stood waiting for the door to open for about ten minutes before Alano appeared. As she stepped back to let Casey in. she whispered "Miss Dean is enfadado"

"Angry. why?"

"You señorita, very enfadado" she warned.

"Shit, Thanks Alano" Alano barely had time to finish her shrug before Casey's father appeared.

George was a very average man, average height, average build, average weight, average brown hair, average facial features. He was so average he could blend into a crowd of two, it was only when he opened his mouth that you were left gobsmacked. You see George was a very smart man, as Lucy used to say sometimes it sounded like he "swallowed a dictionary". Casey knew that if he had had the money he would have gone to university and studied some intense subject, instead he was working in the mill as a manager.

"Where have you been?" he hissed as he stormed over to her.

"Hey dad"

"Don't hey me, we've been worried sick. You walk off after having a go at your sister, leaving her in tears and don't come home all night. I expected more of you Casey Jessica Dean" he said in his best disapproving dad voice.

"I'm sorry I would have called but…." George waited for her to finish but all she did was shrug.

"Zoe's dealing with enough right now without you going missing. And what are you wearing?"

Just then Zoe and Edward appeared "There you are" screamed Zoe "How could you do this to me?" Edward stood there shhhing her. "Don't shh me Edward. I'm not a child"

"I now Zo-Zo but I'm sure she didn't mean to worry you"

"Worry me, she's ruined the fucking dress. look at it"

"I'm sure Alano can fix it" he said as he tried to see what was wrong with it. It was only when Casey looked down that she noticed most of the baby pink feathers had been ripped off and the ones that remained looked dirty.

"Oh Zoe I'm sorry. I'll pay for it to get repaired. I didn't even realize"

"You liar you made it perfectly clear you hated the dress so you sabotaged it just like your trying to do with my wedding" she screeched. Casey flinched again as her headache reappeared.

"I'm sure it was an accident Zo-Zo. If push comes to shove we can give her one of the spare bridesmaids dresses the other girls are wearing"

"Other dresses?" Casey said bewildered.

"No that's it I don't want you having anything to do with the wedding. I knew it was a bad idea" she screamed at Casey.

"But Zo-Zo mummy said she had to be in the wedding. How would it look if she wasn't?"

"Like I kicked my selfish bitch of a sister to the curb"

"Zo-Zo come on mummy wouldn't suggest it if it wasn't absolutely essential"

"Zoe she's your sister. She's apologized and she **will **pay for the dress to be fixed. So your going to calm down" George commanded.

"But daddy"

"No Zoe, she made a mistake that she will fix."

"Fine. But she isn't staying here. As far as I'm concerned she turns up to the wedding and then she leaves. I never want to see her again" She said turning on her heel. Edward smiled apologetically before hurrying after her.

"Get your things. Your mum's waiting at home for you. So's that death trap you call a car"

"Yes dad" she felt like a scolded child.

* * *

The car ride back to the family home was a silent one. Casey stared out the window in silence. As they pulled into the drive way Casey saw Lucy, arms crossed disapproving look on her face.

"I just got a call from Zoe. She's frantic" were the first words out her mouth.

"We've sorted it out. Casey's staying with us until the wedding"

"That's weeks away" Lucy complained.

"Way to make me feel welcome mum"

"Don't take that tone with your mother. We have our own lives to live Casey."

"Sorry" she mumbled as she slouched into the house.


	6. Beach breakdown

**Chapter 6**

It had been four days and Casey was going out of her mind. Her mum and dad were back and forth to the McLindle house. Zoe was still refusing to see Casey, so Casey was stuck in the house with nothing today.

By the fourth day she had had enough. She put on her bikini rapped a towel around herself, grabbed her bag and perched her oversized glasses on the top of her head. She got into her car and drove.

She was two hours outside of Charming when she reached the beach. She jumped out her car discarded her towel and ran straight into the surf almost losing her sunglasses. She let the waves bash her about as she swam out deeper and deeper. She loved to swim, always had done. That was one thing she always beat Zoe at, swimming was her thing. She swam back to shore and settled on her towel.

* * *

She had been at the beach for five hours before she decided it was time to go. She had alternately swam and sunbathed. It was so hot out that the instant she stepped out of the water she seemed to dry. She had chucked the towel in the back seat, checked her phone for the 100th time and headed back to Charming.

She was half an hour out of Charming when her car rolled to a stop. She hopped out with a groan and checked the oil and water before pulling her phone out and asking directory to patch her through to a garage in Charming. A man's voice answered after three rings "Teller-Morrow garage"

"Hi, I need a tow"

"Do you know what's wrong with the car?"

"I got no clue, I've checked and there's plenty of water and oil"

"Ok where are you?"

Casey gave the best directions she could before jumping on the hood of the car and sunbathing again. She was lucky in that she didn't burn burn easily.

Half an hour later the Teller-Morrow tow truck pulled up in front of the car. Out jumped Opie with a smile on his face.

"Casey" she looked up and smiled

"Opie"

"So what's wrong with the old banger?"

"Why ask me? I'm no mechanic, that's what you get paid for"

"Off the hood and I'll check it out"

"Bossy" she laughed as she slide of the car.

Opie looked under the hood for a minute then surfaced to say. "Going to have to tow ya"

"No" she said in mock shock.

"When did you become such a smart ass?"

"Hard to say" she retorted

"Well get in the truck smarty"

She skipped off and hopped in the truck while Opie attached the car with the hoist.

* * *

They seemed to laugh and talk the whole way to the garage. When she jumped out the truck all eyes were on her.

"Nice bikini" shouted Juice who was walking out the office.

She shrugged "Better then the dress"

She made her way to the office while Opie unhooked the car and came face to face with Jax. He was on the phone "Yea it's ready" he said before hanging up and turning to her.

"So your Mr. Sunshine whose manning the phones"

"How can I help you?" he said taking in her newly tanned bikini body.

"Opie just towed my car in"

"Right well you'll need to fill in these forms" he said throwing them across the desk.

"Wasn't your mum working here?" she said as she reached out to grab a pen.

"She's not around no more" was his reply.

"Oh ok" she filled the forms out in silence while he busied himself around the small office.

"All done"

"Great we'll take a look at your car and give you a call when we know what's wrong with it"

"Ok… Thanks" she said before making her way out the office. Opie was waiting ready to give her ride.

"All done?"

"Yep, I'll just grab my towel from my car" they walked over to her car together.

"So Jax is uh…. Gloomy"

"Yea he's been like that since we got back from Ireland"

"Ireland?"

"Yea Jax's kid got kidnapped so we went over to get him back"

"Oh wow. That's awful. Is the kid ok?"

"Yea we got him back safe. But it took a lot out of him. And now Gemma's on the run"

"What? Gemma, as in his mum Gemma?"

"Yea thought everyone knew, it was all over the papers."

"New York remember"

"Right. An ATF agent set Gemma up for a murder. she's been on the run a couple months now."

"Shit" she said wondering if Gemma had was really set up or if she'd done it.

"Been rough on Clay too"

"I bet"


	7. Lucy's little secret?

**Chapter 7**

After Opie had dropped her off Casey had settled down in front of the TV with a cartoon of Tom and Jerry's, some trashy soap was on and she found herself falling asleep. She woke up to the sound of the phone ringing.

"Ewww" she said as she placed her foot down on the floor to find the tom and Jerry's had melted into the carpet. "Mum's gunna kill me" she sighed as she reached over to grab the cordless.

"Hello, is Casey Dean there?" Came Jax's voice from the receiver.

"Speaking"

"It's Jax from Teller-Morrow"

"Hiya, how's the car?" she said as she searched the cupboards for a cloth to clean up the melted ice cream.

"Not good, your lucky you didn't kill yourself. It'll probably be cheaper to scrap it and buy a new one"

"Not an option. How much to fix?"

"Bare minimum, couple grand"

"Shit" she said as she worked the cloth into the carpet. "No no no no" she said as she pulled the cloth away to discover she had spread the stain.

"Look I can't help how much it's gunna cost" Jax replied huffily.  
"I'm not talking to you snarky. Your customer service has a lot to be desired"

"What do you want to do?" he replied defensively.

"Just fix it. I'll try find a way to pay"

"Fine" and then he hung up.

"Ass" Casey knew he must have been through a lot but as her mum used to say 'manners don't cost a thing' She started to vigorously scrubbing the floor again.

* * *

She was sitting on the arm chair expectantly waiting for her mum to come home, when the door clattered open. It was her mum, with her arms around Mr. Peters neck and her tongue down his throat.

"Mr. Peter?" Casey chocked out.

"Casey, what… what are you doing here?" asked Lucy as she released Mr. Peters neck and tried to adjust her top. Casey opened her mouth but nothing came out.

"I thought you were out. Your cars not here" she said accusingly.

"Seriously… you have your hands all over my high school English teacher and your making out like I've done something wrong."

"Don't sass me young lady, I'm still your mother"

"Are you? The mum I know wouldn't…wouldn't"

"What Casey? Wouldn't have a life? Wouldn't enjoy male company? What wouldn't she do?"

"Cheat on Dad" She said incredulously. Mr. Peters who had been standing back in horrified silence cleared his throat.

"I should go" he said nervously.

"No you shouldn't. Casey I'm not cheating on your father"

"Then what do you call this?" she said throwing her arms up, her eyes wide.

"Me and your father have an open relationship." She said calmly in her best 'explain to the idiot' voice.

"What? Since when? I thought you were happy!"

"We were, we are. Just not as happy as we could be. We love each other very much"

"Oh god no don't give me the 'we love each other but…' line. Your either together or your not"

"You know what Casey when you've been married thirty-five years, then you can lecture me. Until then this is my house and I'll do what I want."

"Don't let me stop you" she said going into the spare room grabbing her bag and storming out. It occurred to her that it was lucky she kept her bags packed at all times in case Tina called. Her mum didn't try to stop her but as she walked away she heard her mum scream "My carpet". Casey couldn't help but smile.

* * *

Somehow on her walk to clear her head she had ended up at Teller-Morrow. She walked up to the office with her head down. When she walked in Jax shot her a angry look.

"What do you want?"

"I want to work out a payment scheme. That is allowed, isn't it?"

"Here fill this out" he threw another form at her.

"Gee thanks" she said sarcastically. She had just finished filling in her name when Jax let out a primal scream. She looked up,unable to stop smiling "Need a hand"

"No" he said slamming the keys down on the computers keyboard.

She walked around the desk and started looking over his shoulder "What's wrong?"

He stepped aside to show a frozen screen. "How should I know?"

"Oh I dunno maybe because you work here. Here, move over" she placed herself in front of the computer and started tapping at the keys Jax looked on in amazement.

"Done" she said triumphantly.

"How'd you do that?"

She tapped the side of her nose "Secrets of the trade. Just don't try and ask it to print non existent files again"

"You know a lot about computers?"

"I know a lot about printing up accounts. Your looking at a qualified accountant."

"You?" he scoffed.

"Uhh what's so unbelievable about that?" she said mock offended.

"I always thought accountants were skinny weasel faced middle aged men"

"Sorry to disappoint" she smiled up at him. All the problems seemed to melt away as she looked up into his eyes.

"So how long you in town for?" It took her a second to reply.

"Oh um a couple weeks until Zoe walks down the isle"

"How'd you like a job until you go?"

"What?"

"A job, you come here, do paper work, answer the phones and get paid"

"Here here?" she said pointing to the floor.

"help pay off the repairs on your car"

"Oh Jax that would be great" she said throwing her arms around him.


	8. Regrets

**Chapter 8**

Casey was sitting at the desk when her phone rang for the tenth time. She checked the caller ID and then pressed then end call button.

"Avoiding someone?" Jax had stuck around the office on the pretense of helping her get her bearings but so far all he had done is sat in the chair opposite the desk and watched her work.

"My mum. Found her with her tongue down Mr. Peters throat before I came here."

"As in the high school English teacher?"

"As in not my dad, her husband"

"So she's cheating on him?"

"Open relationship apparently. What does that even mean?"

"It means"

"I know what it means. My parents are boring and dependable they don't do open relationships"

"Apparently they do" he said on the brink of laughing.

"It's not funny" she reprimanded. He tried to smother his grin.

The phone buzzed again.

"Why don't you just turn it off?"

"I'm waiting for a call"

"Boyfriend?"

"No"

"Girlfriend?"

"Friend friend"

"You should talk to her"

"I will. I just need time not to be grossed out"

"You never know when it'll be to late"

"well aren't you a little ray of sunshine"

The office phone rang. "Teller-Morrow Garage Casey speaking"

"Whose this?"

"Casey Dean"

"Where's Jax?"

"Can I ask whose calling?"

"No you can't just put him on"

"Ok" she removed the phone and covered the mouth piece "Very pissed off woman on the phone for you."

She put the phone in his outstretched hand.

"Hello?…Hi Tara… She works here that's all… Tara…fine" he slammed the phone down.

"Everything ok?"

"I don't pay you to ask questions" he snapped.

"You don't pay me full stop yet."

"If your not careful I won't pay you at all" Casey slammed her hands on the table and stood up. And stormed round the desk.

"I don't know who you think you are" she said poking him in the chest. "But you need to pull your head out of your ass and try treating me with some respect, you arrogant" she was stopped abruptly as his lips smashed down on hers. She returned his kiss with passion. He cupped her bum and lifted her, she swung her legs up and rapped them around his waist. Before she knew it she was on top of the desk with him fumbling with the buttons of her jeans. In a second of sanity she pushed him way.

"No" He stepped back and looked blankly at her "Are you with Tara?" she knew they had a history and if she was calling she could guess they were still together.

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"My parents might be up for it but I'm not. I've never been the other woman never will be." She slid off the desk grabbed her bag and headed for the door. Before she stepped out of the office she turned to look back at Jax. "Sort yourself out Jax"

* * *

"Where have you been?" her dad was pacing around the living room while her mum was on her hands and knees scrubbing the ice cream patch.

"Looking for a job. My car broke down and I can't afford to pay for it without one"

"Your mum told me you saw…"

"Yea 'I saw' but honestly I'm not up to talking about it right now"

"We need too talk this out Casey"

"Do we? Because we've done fine avoiding it so far"

"We didn't make the decision lightly. But our marriage is better for it"

"I don't know what you want me to say dad. Yay your both sleeping around? What? Coz honestly I'm drawing a blank"

"I want you to understand that this is what's best for us, as a couple"

"Like mum said I'm a failure in relationships, so my opinion doesn't really count does it"

She walked off into the spare room slamming the door behind her. She wasn't mad at them, she wanted them happy even if what made them happy grossed her out. She was mad at herself, for two conflicting reasons. She was so close to letting go with Jax and then she had to let her stupid brain step in. This was the guy she had dreamed about all through high school, the guy every woman swooned around and he was wanted her, if only to get back at Tara. What did she do she told him to stop. She'd also let herself get caught up and kissed another woman's man, that wasn't her. She knew the pain of having someone you love betray you like that and she wouldn't wish it on her worst enemy, yet she'd done it to Tara, Tara who she hardly knew, Tara who had never done anything to her, Tara his girlfriend. She threw herself on the bed and let out a groan.

There was a light knock on the door and Casey heard it creak as it opened.

"Honey" came her mums soft voice. She felt the bed dip down as she sat on the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry you had to find out that way"

Casey just shrugged her face still buried in the pillow. "I never meant to say you were no good at relationships. Your still young, I want you to live before you settle down."

Casey rolled over and looked up at her mum. "Is that why your… you know because you didn't live before you settled down"

"I suppose so. Don't get me wrong marrying your dad and having you girls was the best thing that ever happened to me. But I was so young when I meet your father. I never got to go to New York like you did or Paris like Zoë. Honestly I would have asked Zoë to travel the world before she married Edward if I didn't think he would take her round the world and give her a better life then we can afford"

"But I hate planes"

"Honey I know. But I don't just mean traveling. I never went out and got drunk or had…" she leaned in and whispered "_one night stands_. I meet your dad settled down and had you. Now I'm too old to go out and fulfill my childhood dreams. I have regrets and I don't want you having any."

"So your not going to run off with Mr. Peters" she sounded like a scared child again.

"No" Lucy laughed "I love your dad. But if our marriage is going to survive another thirty-five years I need to live a little and so does your dad"

"I guess I understand. But Mr. Peters really? You could do so much better"

"That's sweet honey. Come here" she held her arms out and Casey sat up and hugged her. "One thing though. Don't mention anything about our arrangement to Father Kaney"

"Father Kaney?"


	9. Money money money

**Chapter 9**

Casey was sitting uncomfortably across the table from Father Kaney.

"So how are you Casey? I hear your living in New York"

"I'm fine thanks. Yea New York is great" with anyone else Casey would have gone into the great nightlife, intresting and sometimes scary people and the hot guys. But like most she held her tongue around the priest afraid he might put in a bad word with god.

"Good good. Excited about the wedding?"

"Sure" she said hesitantly.

"There now" said Lucy as she glided in and placed a tray full of tea and biscuits on the coffee table. "Tea Father?"

"Yes please. White two sugars" he said smiling up at her. She giggled like a school girl as she added milk and sugar into the waiting cup.

"I don't know where they've got to"

"It's fine really, be nice talking to you girls" another giggle slipped out of Lucy's mouth.

"So Casey how do you like Edward?" Lucy and Father Kaney both stared at her as if her answer would determine weather he preformed the ceremony or not. Casey opened her mouth then closed it again and imagined she looked like a fish. He waited expectantly.

"He's nice, I guess"

"Guess?"

"I haven't spent much time with him to be honest, but what little time I did he was very... pleasant"

"It's a shame I know but with Casey in New York and Edward busy with his fathers company they haven't had the chance to get to know each other"

"I see. But you think they will be happy together?"

"Of coarse" squealed Lucy, ignoring the fact the question was meant for Casey.

"Casey?" her first instinct was to say no. She honestly thought Edward wasn't her type, and that she needed a manly man not wimpy Edward. But this was Zoe's life and it was clear Zoe had changed in the past five years. She rained in her urge to lie and say yes because she was sure she'd regret lying to a priest down the road.

"Who am I to say so or not? Zoe's changed a lot in the five years since I've seen her. Its unfair of me to pass judgment on what I know so little about"

"Very profound Casey. But surely you know your sister better then most?"

"In some ways but I'm not with them in there intimate moments for all I know he could make her feel safe and accepted"

"Is that what you want Casey, to be safe and accepted?" Casey was about to ask how him visiting her sister had turned into a counseling session for her. But the door opened and in walked Edward and Zoe.

"I'm so sorry we're late father" Zoe exclaimed as she shot a look at Casey.

"It's fine I was just talking to Casey"

"Really? What did she say?" she said her eyes narrowing.

"Nothing bad. Now sit and lets talk about you two"

Edward sat back and allowed Zoe to do all the talking only offering a nod or a "yes dear" when needed. Half an hour in and Casey needed to get out. Her mum had roped her into coming to the tea because George and Eddie were working and for some inexplicable reason Jasmine wasn't free. 'a bit of support is all I'm asking Casey. Just sit there and let us do the talking. What ever will he saw if you don't turn up either" her mum had pleaded. She had given in thinking she could zone out, but as the talks progressed she was getting more and more antsy. Hearing about Zoe's perfect life with her perfect fiancé was getting to her. She rose from her seat, grabbed her handbag and received quizzical looks all around.

"Need a smoke" she said unable to say she needed away from the wedding talk and her sisters steely looks. They all nodded and continued with their conversation. She walked out onto the drive and lit up thinking about yesterday and Jax, what if they'd done something more she shuddered to think if they had. She would have had Catholic guilt the whole time sitting across from Father Kaney and she wasn't even Catholic.

"Your not doing much smoking" she looked up to see father Kaney looking down at her from the porch. She looked at her cigarette which seemed to have disappeared while she was thinking of Jax. She just shrugged.

"You know I remember you coming to church every Sunday with your parents when you were a small girl. Even that time you brought in that squirrel you found by the side of the road, asking god to save it"

"Pepper" she smiled reminiscently.

"want to talk?"

"about?"

"Anything, everything. I know you were uncomfortable there"

"Sisters getting married, while I'm desperately alone. Nothing more to it"

"Really?"

"No not really." She said withdrawn "I'm just, Zoe's not and never will be"

"Just?"

"She's funny and smart and pretty and soon to be rich. Everyone loves her. Me I'm… I'm just. I'm just George's and Lucy's daughter, I'm just Zoe's sister, I'm just a girl who went to your church, I'm just. I'm nothing special, while Zoe… she's got it all"

"Casey your not just. And no one thinks of you like that"

"My parents do. Do you remember that car crash me and Zoe were in before I left?"

"The fender bender, you broke your arm and Zoe had concussion right?"

"Right, mum and dad ran to her bed not mine. The one person who I thought was meant to be just mine chose her"

"I'm sure that's not true"

"I'm fine with it, really. But I just don't need to hear how blissfully happy she is. It might not be very Christian but it brings me comfort thinking maybe, just maybe her life isn't all roses. Look I should go, I should have been at work hours ago"

"If you need to talk, you know where I am"

"Big old building in the middle of town Right? Can you tell them I've gone to work"

He nodded solemnly and she made her way to Teller-Morrow.

* * *

She walked into the parking lot of Teller-Morrow and received curious looks. She looked down at herself "No bikini or dress that Satan spat of hell, why the funny looks?" she asked a mechanic who was cleaning his hands.

"You better go into the club lady"

"OK" she said a confused look on her face. As she walked to the enterence of the club Jax popped his head out of the office. "You get my calls?"

"No, just came to work"

"We need to talk"

"About?"

"The twenty grand stashed in your car"


	10. Tara and Jax saga

**Chapter 10**

Jax was escorting her into the club when he said "Surprised you came back for the job"

"I'm not screwing myself out a job because you can't keep it in your pants"

"You seem to be able to handle yourself"

"And thank god I can. Otherwise I'd be just another one of the crow eaters"

"You wouldn't be"

She spun around stopping him in his tracks. "Wouldn't I? Would you have called Jax? Would you have chucked Tara for me? Would you have been prince Charming? Or would you have acted like nothing happened? Yeah that's what I thought" she turned back around leaving him with a thoughtful look on his face. When she entered the club she saw everyone was at the table. Chibs looked up from their discussion and rose up from his seat. He made his way to the door and stuck his head out "Lassie come on in we need to talk"

"So I've heard." She was settled in Chibs's seat when Jax walked in and took his own seat. Chibs stood behind making her feel like she had a bodyguard.

"We found the money" Clay said from the head of the table.

"It's not mine"

"It was in your car"

"It's not my car" she said matter of factly. She could see Clay start to get pissed off.

"Don't bullshit me. Your on the registration"

"Look my friend needed an untraceable car, I offered to look after it and the money in it"

"So some friend entrusted you with twenty grand?"

"Yeah, It's not like I'm going to steal it"

"Why does she need the money?" Jax said his eyes boring into her.

"Abusive husband, he begged her to take him back, she did because her kid, wanted an escape plan if she needed it"

"Is that the friend you were waiting for a call from?" Jax didn't take his eyes off her she meet his gaze head on.

"Yeah. She said she'd call if she needed me. It's been about a week but I'm worried"

"Why don't you call her?"

"Last time I called her he broke two of her ribs and came at me with a crow bar. The words meddling bitch were thrown around. He blamed me when they broke up, If he thought we're talking." She shrugged.

"Why didn't you take it out the car when you broke down?" Asked Opie

"I didn't know where it was. She tried to tell me but I told her not to, in case some went missing I didn't want suspicion. I didn't think you'd find it"

"We almost didn't but one of the mechanics spilt oil on the cars carpet. When we lifted it up to clean we found the money"

"I hope your paying for that"

"This girl. You got $20000 in your car and you want us to pay for a small oil stain" said Tig.

"Its… not… my… money, Jesus" she said slowly to Tig.

"So it's not going to bring trouble into Charming?" Clay said ignoring the furious Tig.

"Shouldn't do unless the ex comes looking. But even then I don't know why he'd come here"

"Fine, meeting agerned" he said banging down the gavel.

"Seriously, that's it. I thought I'd be dragged over the coals. Just 'fine'. Why even bring me in?"

"We needed to know where the money came from Lassie" said Chibs as he pulled the chair out for her.

"Why it's not like I'm a drug dealer or anything. Wait you didn't think that did you?"

Chibs shrugged "Chibs I'm disappointed in you, I thought we had something special, a connection" she sniffed and pretended to choke back tears.

"Get away with ya" he said patting her on the bum.

"Ok your forgiven I'm a sucker for a man with wondering hands" she said waggling her eyebrows.

"Want a drink?"

"Trying to get me drunk again?" she said laughingly.

"You do a good enough job yourself hen. But I wouldn't mind you in my bed again" he said cheekily.

"You're a dirty old man you know that" she hit him playfully on the shoulder "Ask me after work and I just might just say yes"

"I'll have the shots waiting" he called after her. She strode to the office and was greeted by a relieved mechanic who willingly handed over the reigns. She had just settled in the chair when Tara stormed in.

"Oh"

"Hi Tara right?" she reached out to shake her hand.

"and you are?" she ignored her hand

"Casey we talked on the phone" she said as she withdrew her hand.

"Where's Jax?"

"Club I think." Just as she finished Jax walked in.

"Tara" he took her arm and herded her into the corner. There was no point really the office was so small they were still in front of Casey. She turned her eyes to the computer trying to give them some privacy.

"What are you doing here?" he hissed

"We need to talk Jax. Your avoiding me, you didn't even come home last night" she shot Casey a look.

"I'm busy"

"To busy to see Able"

"Don't Tara"

"He's your son, Jax"

"Yeah my son not yours. The son you let get taken"

"Jax you know I never"

"Bet you never meant to sleep with Hale either" Casey's eyes widened with shock.

"Jax you know I'm sorry. You've been punishing me for months. I was lonely you cut me out when you went to Ireland"

"I was saving my son Tara"

"And what about the girls you've been screwing since you've got back" he stiffened, she sighed "Please Jax just come home tonight. Please"

After Tara left an awkward silence descended. Casey busied herself with work not wanting to butt in where she wasn't wanted. Jax went back and forth from the garage to the office delivering paper work before heading back to the clubhouse. At 6 she was still trying to undo the mess Jax had made with the paperwork. She only looked up from the filling cabinet when Chibs came waltzing in and placed a beer in front of her.

"You promised me a drink"

"That I did" she grabbed the beer and they made their way to the club.


	11. Happy

**Just a quick chapter introducing Happy. Please Reveiw  


* * *

Chapter 11**

Once again she had woken up in a sons bed. She couldn't face the walk home after her drinking fest with the boys and no one was in any fit state to drive her home. Jax had been propped up at the bar until a skinny blond with hardly anything on trotted up to him and whispered in his ear. They skulked off to his room hand in hand. Casey crashed at two leaving most of the boys up, Bobby had generously offered his room.

She tugged on her pants and checked her phone to find a four missed calls from her mum, they had call been missed this morning. She hit the dial button and got her mum.

"Hey mum"

"Where are you? I went to wake you up and you weren't there"

"Sorry I stayed the night at a work mates" she had no idea why she was lying she knew her parents would find out sooner or later where she was working.

"Why didn't you call?"

"Sorry it was so late when I finished work I thought you'd be in bed and I only just woke up"

"Ok but don't do it again. Oh and Zoe wants to have lunch with you" Casey could hear Zoe's voice in the back ground.

"Where and what time?"

"A restaurant in L.A, The River"

"L.A that's a bit of a drive for lunch"

"she wants you down there. Yes or no?"

"Fine what time?"

"1:30"

"Shit I forgot my cars still in the shop"

"What about carpooling together?"

"NO" the both yelled at the same time. Casey loved Zoë but confined in a small space with her would not end well and they both knew it.

"I'll see if I can borrow a car from work"

"OK honey see you tonight"

"Bye"

She hung up and made her way out to the bar. Bikers were draped around everywhere. She crept through the bar trying not to wake anyone up. When she reached the car park she stretched out and enjoyed the sun heating up her skin. When she opened her eyes Happy and Jax were looking at her. She smiled and quickly made her way to the office.

"Casey" Happy called out.

"Damn it" she said under her breath before turning and walking towards them.

"Happy" she greeted neutrally.

"How's Zoë?"

"Fine"

"Good, heard she getting married to that nonce"

"If by nonce you mean highly respected professional well off Edward, then yes she is"

"You should tell her to come by"

"You should stay clear" she said a little too aggressively before walking away. Jax, who had watched the whole conversation bewilderedly, ran after her.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing"

"That wasn't nothing"

"Fine, its just none of your business"

"Why are you getting so upset?"

"Oh so you're the only one who can have bad days"

"I didn't say that"

"No? you know what Jax stop being such a whore go home and talk to Tara. Finish it or work it out, but give me shit again because of home drama and I'll quit" she slammed the office door in his face and threw herself into the office chair. She was in a bad mood all because Happy. He was a black mark in Zoë's life, he used her and walked away and Casey wasn't watching him mess up her new relationship. She knew Zoë had changed but one thing she was sure of was that Zoë would risk it all for a bit of danger. Happy was nothing if not dangerous.


	12. Sharing is Caring

**Chapter 12**

Casey had organized a car and had printed out the direction to The river off the internet. Before she left Lyla had rang for Opie, to tell him she had to work late and couldn't look after the kids. Casey had offered to pick them up if he couldn't find anyone and after a while deliberating had taken her up on her offer.

She had used the drive to L.A to clear her head and had decided to apologize to Jax. It was none of her business what he did. She felt cheated of the guy she had built Jax up to be in her head, instead of a hero she got a normal guy. So she was angry she had thought he was better then Happy now she wasn't sure. She pulled up outside The River and was thrown disapproving looks from fellow customers. It was obviously a posh place and she'd pulled up in an old banger wearing Jeans and a tight t-shirt. She spotted Zoë in the corner and pushed past the concierge making her way straight to the table. Zoe rose and embraced her sister, after a moment of confusion Casey returned the hug.

"I heard you" was the first thing she said as she settled behind the table.

"Heard me?"

"With Father Kaney"

"Oh"

"Thanks"

"For?"

"Saying all those nice things about me"

"Well there true" Zoë smiled brightly but her eyes looked sad.

"I want you to know I was jealous of you too"

"Excuse me?" she said pulling the seat out and sitting down.

"not when we were younger obviously. I mean you were, you know a geek."

"Gee Thanks"

"Come on like you didn't know"

"Still not nice hearing Zo"

"Sorry. But I was jealous, one day you just woke up and were like hot."

"As if" Casey snorted.

"It's true. You walked into the kitchen and I thought wow. Then all of a sudden you were the hot Dean sister"

"Zo come on you had guys all over you"

"That's because I gave it away" she said almost in tears.

"No you didn't"

"Justin?" A shiver ran through Casey's spin.

"I don't want to talk about it"

"I stole boyfriend because I was jealous. I wanted to be wanted again"

"Zoë don't"

"Listen, I knew he was only with me for sex. He actually liked you"

"Great one psycho in a world of billions"

That night came rushing back to her. She had heard Zoë and him screaming at each other in her bedroom, nothing knew. But when she heard a thump she ran in and found Zoë on the floor holding her cheek. She knew it wasn't the first time he'd done it but knowing about it and seeing it were two different things. He had looked at her and his face had softened, he stepped towards Casey who grabbed the umbrella by the door and stabbed him in the leg. He went wild threatening to kill Zoë for what she'd done. As he struggled to pull the umbrella out, Casey grabbed Zoë's arm hauled her up and ran to Zoë's car. Casey had to run back in, to grab the keys but when she got inside she saw Justin had a knife. They had scrambled in the car trying to get somewhere safe, anywhere safe. He had followed, they were two streets away from the police station when he caught up to them, forcing them off the road. She cradled her broken arm as they huddled together in the back seat of the car. Justin was outside trying to get in, banging his fists and screaming. When the sirens came into earshot he had ran, they had never seen him again but Casey had received letters, that she threw away before reading. Justin was the beginning of the end of there close sisterhood. She thought about Tina, she had been so willing to help Tina because she reminded her of Zoë.

"What can I get you?" the voice snapped her out of the memory she looked up to see a waiter and Zoë looking at her concerned.

"Two white wines please" Zoë ordered. He nodded and glided away.

"I told him you cheated. That's why he dumped you"

"Zoë why are you telling me this, it was years ago"

"I don't want you thinking your nothing or Just. I had to fight to stop him going back to you. He loved you"

"Zoë"

"I was wrong, I know I was. You are beautiful and funny and kind and smart. You're a damn accountant for gods sake. But most of all your loyal, you stuck with me after what I did"

"We were kids and your my sister" There was a moment of silence before Zoe hurridly confessed.

"I didn't want Edward falling for you"

"Oh my god, is today a day for revelations or what"

Zoë laughed "Sorry, but that was why I was such a bitch, kicking you out and everything. I was worried he'd like you more then me"

"come here you idiot" they hugged each other over the table "To bad we didn't get this Justin shit out the way before you were engaged could have gone out on the pull" she laughed. "You always have been and always will be gorgeous. The fact you think I'm any competition is crazy, but you can't have looks and brains I suppose"

"Bitch" Zoe laughed.

"Sooooo do I still need to wear that god awful bridesmaids dress?"

"Why do you think we're in L.A?"

"To shop" Casey exclaimed

"To shop" Zoe confirmed.

"YAY!"


	13. Memories

**Chapter 13**

Casey and Zoe's laughs could be heard from outside the restaurant.

"No way" Zoe chocked on her wine

"I'm serious" Casey laughed "I thought he was going for the whole romantic kiss on the hand, I didn't expect him to lick up my arm. It was gross"

"How do you find them?" Zoe chuckled.

"It's New York"

"Oh god" she said wiping tears away. They had exchanged horror dating stories for the last two hours. One by one the people around them had moved to different tables.

"I'm surprised they haven't asked us to leave" Casey said looking around at the empty tables surrounding them.

"It comes with being Edward McLindle"

"Is that why you started dating him?"

"No…Yes" she admitted.

"But you love him now for who he is right?"

"I guess"

"I guess?"

"No I mean I do"

"So if I said Happy was in town it wouldn't matter" she mumbled as she ate a forkful of pasta.

"Is he?" she said down to the table.

"I saw him this morning"

"Well it doesn't matter I'm content with Edward"

"Content isn't happy"

"Wait are you referring to the feeling or the guy"

"The feeling" she laughed.

"I wouldn't be happy with Happy. It was fun and exciting but it wasn't real"

"That's the sons for you"

"Is that the voice of experience I hear?"

"No, well I am sort of working at Teller-Morrow"

"Mum and Dad are going to kill you" she exclaimed happily.

"Not if the don't find out"

"In Charming, Puleez. Of course they'll find out"

"They didn't find out about you and happy"

"Because only three people knew you, me and him. The whole club knows your working there, not to mention customers, which one day is more then likely gunna be mum and dad"

"I'll deal with it when I need to"

"What ever happened to stick to the rules, goody two shoes Casey"

"She went into the real world"

* * *

Casey and Zoe had shopped for hours. They had gotten the new bridesmaids dress and so much more. Casey hadn't shopped like that…ever. She had never had the money but Zoe and Casey were strolling up and down the shops buying anything they felt like. She honestly knew she wouldn't wear most of the clothes and would feel bad she spent Edwards money in the morning but for a while she was just enjoying having her sister back. She regretted telling Opie she'd watch the kids as soon as she headed for her car. It was a bad idea anyway, she didn't even know the kids and she doubted they would be fine with a complete stranger. When she pulled up outside Lyla's house the kids were waiting by the road.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry the traffic was a nightmare"

"It's fine, I'm just grateful you can take the kids. This is Kenny and Ellie, my kid is at a friends"

"Ok hey kids" they were quietly nodded. As they climbed into the car Lyla leaned over to Casey.

"There still having a hard time after their mum"

"Course"

Lyla waited to wave them off before heading to work.

"I knew your mum you know"

"Really?" asked Ellie from the passengers seat.

"Yep, we were on the school paper together"

"Dad doesn't talk about her" Kenny said as he looked out the window in the backseat.

"It's hard for him. But if you ever want to talk about her I'm here. I haven't seen her in years mind, but whatever I remember its all yours if you want it" Casey didn't have a clue what it felt like to lose someone she loved through death, but she knew enough to know some people liked to talk and some people didn't.

"What was she like when you knew her?" asked Ellie.

"Funny, pretty and so nice. Always willing to help"

The whole car ride to Opie's was a quiz on Donna. She didn't remember much but what she did remember she told them. When she hustled them out of the car they told her they had been feed, so she watched some TV with them, helped Kenny with his homework and packed them off to bed. Opie said he'd be home about twelve, so she settled in front of the TV ready for four hours of friends reruns. At 11 there was a knock on the door despite the fact she knew he would have a key she thought it was Opie. So she grabbed her bag ready to make a quick escape.

"Oh Jax, its you"

"What are you doing here? Where's Op?"

"Babysitting. I didn't ask where he went, I assumed it was club business"

"Shit, the Mayan thing"

"Don't want to know Jax. Look he should be back in about an hour, if you want to wait"

"Sure" she stepped back to let him past. He brushed against her making her tingle.

"Stop it" she mumbled under her breath.

"What?" he said as he headed to the fridge for a beer.

"Nothing just talking to myself"


	14. Night to remember

**Ok so I'm bringing Tina in and I will be exploring the whole Happy/Zoe thing soon I promise. For now heres some Jax and Casey.**

**

* * *

Chapter 14**

"want one?" he offered her a beer.

"No thanks" she said settling into the couch, she threw her legs up and stretched out.

"Didn't know you and Op were so close"

"We're not" she yawned "Lyla rang said she needed a babysitter. Had nothing better to do"

"No boyfriend to meet up with?"

"Nope"

"You and Chibs seem to be getting close"

"Believe it or not a man and woman can be friends without sex being involved. I know it may be hard to get your man whore brain around."

"I'm not that bad"

"Uh little miss perky last night. It's not even like your single"

"I am actually"

"Am what?" she said staring at the TV as Phoebe and Mike got married.

"Single" He walked over to the coach, she lifted her legs and he sat down. She placed them on his lap.

"Right"

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Mhm single"

"And you don't care" he stated.

"What do you want me to say Jax? oh no poor you. You'll probably back together in a week." He took a swig of his beer.

"Nah its permanent"

Casey looked at him cocked her head and raised an eyebrow "Really? So your not gunna sleep around for a bit and then realize she's the love of your life. And run back into each others arms?"

"Nope, not after Hale"

"It's none of my business Jax, but your not exactly the virgin Mary"

"I was faithful to her, until she screwed around"

"In that case I'm sorry" she said placing her hand on his arm, sympathy pouring from her eyes "I know what its like and I know that sometimes as much as you want to get over what they did you can't"

"She's packing her stuff up at my place, then moving back to her dads. Give her one last night with Able"

"Your son right?" he nodded "You need a babysitter I'm here, apparently I'm great with the youngans" she smiled.

"I don't get you"

"What's to get?"

"You're an accountant who can drink most of the guys under the table, you speak your mind even if it means pissing people like me off, you speak back to people like Happy which acan be a dangerous thing, you walk around in bikinis without the slightest bit of embarrassment when people stare, you willingly look after peoples kids you've never even meet, you seem motherly but wild at the same time and…."

"and?"

"Well judging from that kiss you're a dynamo in the bedroom"

Casey cheeks flushed with embarrassment "I shouldn't of done that"

"Kissed me back or stopped me"

"Kissed you back, that wasn't me. I'm the nice girl"

"that's one word I wouldn't use to describe you"

Casey jumped up feeling nervous underneath his penetrating glare.

"You've known me all of five minutes Jax. You can't really comment on what I am and what I'm not. I'm going to check on the kids" she entered the small hallway and opened the first door on the right, reveling two sleeping figures snuggled up in their beds. When she walked back into the living room Jax was standing.

"I think I know you better then you think" he said as if she hadn't left the room. He placed his beer on the side and took a step towards her.

"I think you think you do" she said trying to avoid looking at him. He was so achingly sexy. He took another step towards her and trailed his hand down her arm. She shivered with anticipation. "I'm not doing this Jax. I'm not that girl, you just broke up with Tara" he stepped even closer and leaned his head into between her shoulder and chin, she felt his breath on her neck. She closed her eyes and struggled to breath.

"I know what kind of girl you are, the kind of girl I want" he whispered. Tingles ran up and down her spine.

"I don't want you" she chocked out.

"Liar" he placed a kiss on her neck and she erupted. Her hands tangled in his golden hair as his lips trailed up her neck towards her lips.

"Oh god" she mumbled between passionate kisses. She rapped her legs around his waist again and he carried her to the couch. She slipped his cut off before running her hands up and down his toned torso under his t-shirt. He slipped her t-shirt off and kissed the top off the breasts, she let out a moan of desire. She thumbled with his belt eager to start the real fun. As he unbuttoned hers, kissing her hard on the lips her phone rang.

"Leave it" he mumbled into her lips. Casey did but when it rang off and then rang again she reached for her bag to turn it off. She slipped out from under Jax so her back was facing him. He embraced her from behind kissing the nap of her neck. She fumbled with her bag desperate to turn it off, when she finally found it her rapidly betting heart stopped.

Tina's name flashed as it rang. She snapped the phone open as she jumped up away from Jax's reach.

"Tina?"

"Casey I need you. He's after me."

"I'm coming just tell me where you are"

"I'm…I'm at Miller's diner. Please hurry" she sobbed into the phone.

"I'm coming just hold on" she snapped the phone shut and grabbed her t-shirt off the floor. "That was Tina that bastards hit her again. I have to go"

"I'll come" Jax said as he buttoned his pants up.

"No someone's got to look after the kids" Jax ran to the hall and grabbed a gun from the top shelf.

"Here its Opie's spare. You know how to use it?" For a fleeting second she realized how strange it was that someone just had a spare gun hanging round. Then remembered she was back in California.

"Having it will be enough, he's a coward. Thanks" she kissed him on the check and ran to the borrowed car.


	15. On the run

**Chapter 15**

Casey sped to Millers as if her life depended on it. She had made it in a record breaking time, a seventeen hour trip had taken her ten. More then once she thought the car she was in wouldn't make it. She pulled up to Miller's Diner and recognized Tina's pristine mini car in the parking lot. Tina and her husband had moved to Iowa after the first incident, at first Casey thought it was a bad idea. But now, thinking of the journey to New York she would have made to get her it was one of the best things that could have happened. Tina herself must have driven about 13 hours if she had kept to the speed limit. Casey scrambled out the car, as she walked to the diner she slide Opie's gun into the bag. She was torn between running into the diner like a maniac and drawing attention to herself or walking calmly in. She decided drawing attention was not a good idea at a time like this, so she fought every urge in her body and strolled in. Tina was sitting in a booth in the corner facing the door, huddled beside her was her son Luke. Tina's face lit up when she saw her but she didn't move. Casey slide into the booth and grabbed her hand, Tina winced.

"You ok?"

"I think it's a broken rib" Casey surveyed her taking in her black eye and cut lip. She suspected there was a lot more bruises underneath the baggy jumper.

"Hey Louie, you ok?" he nodded, tears filling his eyes.

"Luke do you want to go get Aunt Casey a drink" he shook his head. "Go on, it'll be ok" she encouraged. Luke slide out from the booth and walked up to the counter. Tina's eyes were glued to him.

"What happened?"

"He thought I was sleeping with the next door neighbor, he hit me in front of Luke"

"Jesus. Why didn't you call when you left I could have meet you here sooner?"

"I left everything, my phone, wallet, clothes. I'm surprised I grabbed the car keys"

"It's going to be alright" she squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"I just need to get out of here"

"Course" Luke wobbled back to the table with Casey's drink.

"The woman said she'll add it to the bill" he said as he handed her the cup. Casey took a sip.

"Mmmm coffee two sugars, you know me too well short stuff." He smiled weakly.

"Come on honey, we're going home with Aunt Casey" Tina said sliding out the booth.

Casey guzzled down the coffee burning her throat.

"I'm going to grab another coffee"

"Can you get me one to please?"

"You need to sleep" she said looking at the bags underneath Tina's eyes.

Casey walked over to the counter grabbed a coffee to go, a couple packs of crisps, a big bottle of fizzy drink and a bar of chocolate. Then settled the bill.

"She ok?" the aging waitress asked.

"As good as she can be. If a guy comes here asking about a woman and a kid"

"My lips are sealed. Had an abusive husband myself, till he got locked up."

"Thanks" she said handing him a hefty tip.

She meet Luke and Tina at the door. They walked out to the car park, Casey headed for the borrowed car while Tina searched for hers.

"Where's the car?"

Casey turned around to see her standing still holding Luke's clammy hand.

"It broke down. But you'll be alright, the guys are working on it as we speak"

"What? When?"

"A couple days ago"

"the money!"

"It's fine they won't touch it"

"It's twenty grand"

"And it isn't any normal garage. Trust me"

"I do"

"Come on then"

Tina and Luke sat in the back while Casey drove sipping the coffee. She was surprised she wasn't dead on her feet. But her adrenaline was pumping and she felt wide awake.

* * *

Casey had to pull over and sleep at half five. Tina had offered to take over but the fact she had no idea where to go meant they had to pull into a motel. It was eleven when she woke up her phone was buzzing on the side. Tina and Luke were curled up in the bed next to her fast asleep.

"Hello" she whispered

"Casey it's Jax. You ok?"

"Yea were just in a hotel. I haven't seen him but she's banged up pretty bad. He did it in front of their son"

"Shit. When are you back?"

"Another ten hours drive. It'd be sooner but we got the kid in the car and having an accident"

"I get it. Do you want us to meet you?"

"And draw more attention to ourselves, no thanks. I just thank god we sorted out meeting at Millers before I left for Charming."

"I've had the boys working on the car nonstop all day. It should be ready by tomorrow"

"Oh Jax thank you. Look I'm going to try grab another couple hours sleep. I'll hopefully see you soon" she said before she hung up.

"Who's Jax?" Tina whispered.

"Oh hey I didn't know you were up"

"Trying to avoid the question"

"No he's a work college"

"A work college who rings to make sure your ok?"

"Yes" she answered smiling.

"You sure it isn't something more?" Casey blushed thinking about the previous night "I knew it. You haven't smiled like that since Reece"

"Honestly Tina, Reece don't hold a candle to Jax"

"At least one of us is having luck in the love life"

"I didn't say its going to work out. He's got a lot of baggage, and I mean a lot. He's got a kid with his ex wife, he's already settled down with his high school sweetheart who screwed him up, not to mention the parade of skanks who he's slept with."

"As apposed to you whose love life have been nothing but roses"

"We make a right pair you me can't pick a gooden between us"

"I'm so glad I have you Casey"

"Ditto"


	16. Bunny slippers

**Chapter 16**

They arrived back in Charming just before ten. After a long sleep everyone's mood seemed to be better. Tina was deciding to look on the bright side. "I'm away from that bastard. I got a car, money and a great friend. Things can only get better." She announced while Luke was in the shower. Even Luke seemed better a little less scared, as he tucked into his pancakes he told Casey about how his mum was going to buy him a new game system. Casey pulled into the garage praying they wouldn't run out of Gas. She was all out of cash after the hotel stay and didn't want to risk using her credit card anywhere along the road.

The first person to see her was Happy.

"Fuck off. Happy I don't have the time"

"I just wanted to know if you needed some help"

Tina got out the car and stretched "Everything ok?"

"Fine" Casey said over the hood of the car "can you take them into the bar while I talk to Jax"

"Sure, Jax is in the office with Tara"

"Thanks. I'll be in a minute" Tina nodded and followed Happy inside the club with Luke bouncing along beside them.

Casey knocked on the door "Come in" Jax called.

Casey walked in and tried not to let her anger and disappointment show as she saw Tara standing across the desk from Jax.

"Casey"

"I just wanted to ask if the car was done?"

"Not yet a couple hours" Casey swallowed her pride and turned to Tara.

"You're a doctor right?"

"Yes"

"My friends been beaten up by her husband. I don't think she can go to hospital can you take a look at her. I can pay"

"Where is she?"

"In the club"

"I'll grab my bag"

"Thanks" while Tara went her car to grab her bag Casey headed for the club. Jax grabbed her arm and pulled her aside.

"It's not what you think"

"Honestly Jax right now I don't care. One of my closest friends is hurt, my priorities lie with her"

"Casey"

"Not now Jax"

She stormed off into the club. As she walked in everyone looked at her.

"you look like shit Las" called Chibs as she walked over to Tina.

"As lovely as ever Chibs. I got Tara coming into have a look at you"

"Tara?"

"Jax's girlfriend, shes a doctor"

"Oh" just then the door behind them swung open and in walked Tara and Jax.

"Hi I'm Tara"

"Tina" Tina offered.

"Let's have a look at you. Can we us someone's room?"

"yea you can use mine" said Jax searching for Casey's gaze. Casey refused to look at him.

"Can you look after Luke Case"

"Sure, just let me know when your done" Tina followed Tara into Jax's room.

"So Louie you want a drink?"

"Beer" he said

"Ginger beer it is."

"I'll get it" Chibs offered.

"Thanks"

"So your names Louie huh. I'm Jax"

"Only aunt Casey calls me Louie. My names Luke" he said sulkily.

"Louie don't be rude" Casey scolded

"Sorry"

"If your not careful I'll have to wash your mouth out with soap" she said descending on him and tickling him. "Did you know Louie has very ticklish feet" she laughed as she headed for his feet.

"No no nooooooooo" Squirmed Luke.

Just then Zoe burst through the doors wearing a singlet, jeans and her fluffy bunny slippers.

"Oh god Casey. Where the hell have you been?"

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong? You've gone walk about for two nights. That's what's wrong. Where have you been?" she repeated.

"I had to go to pick up a friend"

"Jesus fucking Christ you could have called me. I've been lying to mum and dad making up excuses because I thought you were here" she shot a look at Happy.

"umamama I'm telling on you" piped up Luke.

"Hush you. You can't tell on your Aunt Zoe"

"What the hell? You're gone two days and you come back with a kid" Casey cupped her hands around Luke's ears.

"Do you mind. Innocent ears here. He's my godson"

"Sorry, so is he the friend?"

"No she's in with Tara"

"Oh"

"Can you take your hands off my ears now" Luke shouted. Casey removed them.

"Sorry"

"Here is your drink kid" Chibs handed him the drink.

"What do you say?"

"Thank you" Said Luke threw slurps of ginger beer.

"Mum wants a family dinner tonight. She was wondering if you could make the bake a cake"

"You cook?" chuckled Chibs.

"She's a brilliant cook always has been. That's why she was so fat when she was younger"

"Oh my god zoe. Do you EVER know when to stop talking" Casey laughed.

"My aunt Casey's not fat, she's lovely" said Luke cuddling her. She decided to ignore the fact he was spilling ginger beer down her.

"So there" Said Casey poking out her tongue at Zoe.

"Sorry, forgot I didn't hate you" smiled Zoe. Casey had noticed Zoe wasn't the slightest bit awkward around Happy, which worried her.

"I'll give her a call and tell her to expect two more"

"I can do it. Me and Edward are seeing her for lunch" Casey wondered if the name drop was for Happy's sake.

"Great"

"Well I should go, I need to get ready" she shot another look at Happy, this time Casey caught it.

"Ok see you later"

* * *

Casey was playing snap with Chibs, Juice and Luke when Tara walked in. Jax was sitting at the bar trying not to stare at Casey as she joked around with Luke. He had to admit she was good with kids.

"She's ok." Tara announced "A few bruises but nothing broken. The worst shes got is a few bruised ribs"

"Oh thank god" Casey sighed.

"She wants to see you alone" she said to Casey.

"Ok. Luke can you watch these boys, they get in all kinds of trouble"

"Ok" he smiled up at her.

Jax showed Casey to his room.

"We need to talk" he whispered to her.

"Not now Jax" Casey knocked on the and opened it slightly. "Can I come in?" there was no answer she pushed the door open more to see Tina sitting on the bed in tears.

"Oh honey"

"I was pregnant" she sobbed. Casey sat beside Tina and enveloped her in a hug. Jax stood at the door watching as Casey comforted her friend.


	17. Dinner with the rents

**Thanks for the reviews everyone especially Twotoe for the long but great feedback lol. I'm surprised you think I have "a knack for the steamy" I think i suck at it lol.

* * *

Chapter 17**

Casey stood at the work bench chopping up carrots. Tina sat at the island in the middle of the kitchen watching as Casey and Lucy worked around each other in the kitchen. The radio was blaring and they were both singing along to Ingrid Michaelson's 'Be Ok'. Casey had soothed her until Luke had run in exclaiming he had won snap three times. Tina had wiped away the tears and pretended to be ok for Luke. As they danced around the kitchen adding things ingredients to pots and pans, Luke and George were in the living room watching a documentary about Hippos. George had taken a shine to Luke straight away, and Tina was welcomed like one of the family. No one commented on the black eye or cut lip.

"Can you set the table honey?" Lucy called out over the radio to Tina.

Tina nodded "How many?" she shouted back. She was enjoying this, the home felt warm and welcoming. She felt safe something she hadn't felt in a long time.

"Ten"

"Ten?" asked Casey barley looking up from the boiling pot.

"Yes ten, I invited a couple of your work mates"

Casey dropped the knife "What?"

"Well when you went missing I called around and Sheila from bingo said you were working at Teller-Morrow. I thought it would be nice to meet some of the people you work with" she said not even looking up as she whipped cream.

"I…I...".

"Whose coming?" Tina stepped in much to Casey's relief.

"As of a couple hours ago someone called Chibs, Clay, uh Juice?" Casey nodded "Oh and Happy and Jax"

Casey froze Happy and Jax…. HAPPY AND JAX.

"Casey can you help with the table?" Tina asked. They walked into the large dining room where lawn chairs had been set up next to dining chairs to accommodate the extra people.

"Oh my god"

"Calm down"

"Calm down" she gasped "Jax is coming here. Jax Jax. Jax the guy I almost had sex with, the guy whose back with his ex."

"You don't know that"

"Why else would she have been at the garage?"

"I don't know. But I know he was eyeing you whole time I was in the room"

"Which was all of five minutes" She wanted to say something about Happy but no one could ever know about Happy and Zoe.

* * *

Casey paced around the kitchen.

"What's wrong with you Casey? I promise I won't be mean to your friends"

"Nothings wrong" her heart hammered in her rib cage when the doorbell rang.

"Their early. Good start." She waited for Casey to get the door, when Casey made no effort to move she said "I'll get it shall I. Watch the beef"

When she came back into the kitchen minutes later she was carrying a bunch of flowers.

"Look what they brought, aren't they beautiful. Can you get the vase out for me please?"

Casey automatically opened the pantry and reached to the top shelf where a selection of Vases and candle holders were kept. "The boys want a beer, can you take them out"

"How many?" she was running on autopilot

"Six, your father wants one too. Oh and a juice for Luke and Tina"

Casey poured the juice and placed the beer on her tray. She made her way to the living room. She almost pissed herself laughing when she saw Chibs, Clay and Happy squashed together on the sofa. Jax was standing by the fire place looking at the photos.

"No Tig and Bobby?" she said as she placed the tray on the dining room table.

Jax turned his penetrating gaze to her. "Bobby had a gig in Vegas and Tig had an old girlfriend up there so he decided to go up with him"

"Gig?" Tina asked

"Yea he impersonates Elvis" Jax said not taking his eyes away from Casey.

Luke giggled, he was sitting on the two seater with George. A photo album open on his lap. "Is this you Aunt Casey?"

She walked over and looked over the top of the book. It was her when she was thirteen, chubby cheeks, braces, frizzy red hair and thick glasses. "You laugh" she said picking him up, sitting down and placing him on her lap "but I was very Geek Chic"

"You look funny. Look" said Luke as he flipped it around to show the room.

"Oh Casey" Tina laughed

"Shut up. I've seen your school photo, perm much?"

Lucy popped her head round the door. "Dinners almost ready. Help me serve Casey?"

"Sure, when's Zoe getting here"

"She minutes away, by time we seat everyone she should be here"

"Can I help?" asked Luke excitedly.

"You could seat everyone if you want"

"Ok" he jumped up.

* * *

The plates of food were laid out on the table and everyone, except Casey was seated when Zoe walked in. New haircut, make-up freshly applied and sexy swagger present. There were two chairs left one between Tina and Happy and one between Luke and Jax. Casey headed for the seat next to Tina.

"Over here aunt Casey" called Luke. After a second of hesitation she slid into the seat next to Jax. Zoe bounded into the seat next to Happy, a big smile on her face.

"This looks delicious" she chirped

"Thank you dear. George can you carve?" George who was talking away to Clay like they were old friends turned to his wife.

"Of coarse" he smiled. It struck her how happy her parents seemed, maybe the open relationship was working for them.

The dinner went off without a hitch, there was laughing, drinking and for some reminiscing. The most surprising friendship was between Chibs and Lucy who were talking up a storm. For the first ten minutes Casey had sat tense next to Jax but couldn't help relax as she sipped her wine. Slowly as the meal was eaten she found it strangely comforting having him by her side.


	18. Guns in handbags

**So I couldn't remember if I had mentioned Tina's husbands name so sorry if i did and I've changed it. Please review hope you like it.

* * *

Chapter 18**

Casey was emptying the bin when Jax appeared by the back door.

"So you are a nice girl"

"Told you so" she said as she dumped the big black bag in the bin.

"Your great with Luke"

"I guess. Its not hard he's a great kid"

"Look Tara" she cut him off.

"Jax don't. We almost but we didn't, ok. You want to go back to her fine. I won't pretend I'm not disappointed but you didn't make me any promises" she dumped the bag and tried to walk past him, he grabbed her by both arms and kissed her. Despite herself she responded hotly.

When he pulled away he mumbled "Me and Tara ain't back together"

All she could say was "Oh" she looked up at him as the porch light hit his face and seemed to make him even more handsome.

"Come by my place tonight and we'll talk" she just nodded her brain was surrounded by mist she couldn't think clearly. Jax strolled back into the house while Casey stood there trying to catch her breath. Finally her senses returned and she made her way clumsily inside only to come face to face with Zoe and Happy lip locked.

"Oh my god"

Zoe pulled away when she heard her sisters voice. "Casey"

"What the hell are you doing?" Casey hissed trying not to shout.

"Case it isn't what it looks like"

"It looks like your playing tonsil tennis with a biker"

"Then it's exactly what it looks like" Happy laughed.

"Shut up" both girls said to him in unison.

"It's nothing Case. Just a fling before I get married"

"If you need a fling you should you be getting married?" Casey was waiting for an answer when the front door burst open.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE?" screeched Neil.

"Neil what are you doing here?" Casey tried to block the door to the living room.

"Where's my wife?"

"What do you mean? Isn't Tina with you" she said trying to play dumb.

"Stop acting like a stupid bitch. Where is she?"

"Hey" said Happy stepping forward. All of a sudden Neill pulled out a gun. Happy stopped in his tracks.

"Is she in there. she is isn't she" Casey shook her head praying Tina would have heard Neil and had made for an escape. Neil reached forward, grabbed her arm and flung her to the side. He threw open the door and surrounded by Chibs, Juice, Clay, Jax and George was Tina. Neil zeroed in on her not even noticing Lucy with her arms rapped around Luke in the corner. As he stepped in the room Lucy edged towards the door. She slid out behind him taking Luke out the front. Seeing everyone and realizing he was surrounded he backed towards the wall. Pointing the gun at everyone.

"Just give me her and I'll leave" He said realizing he was in too deep.

"You need to leave friend" said Jax from his position in front of Tina.

"So you're a biker whore now are you?" Tina cowered behind the boys.

"Just go Neil, please" she pleaded

"Fuck you" Bang he shot Chibs in the arm. Immediately Chibs hit the floor. "You think this is a game. You lying cheating bitch"

Casey froze her mind racing. Happy had hustled Zoe out the back door. She was standing in the doorway looking in at the scene. Her eyes swiveled to her bag by the front door, it still had Opie's gun in it. She backed away slowly, when she heard a second bang she started to run. She scrambled through her bag trying to find it. When she finally found it at the bottom of her bag, she grabbed it and headed back to the front room. Neil spun the gun towards her, his eyes flashed to the gun. His face flicked between fear, anger and surprise. Jax took the opportunity to lunge at him. He had him on the ground, the gun skidded out of his hand across the floor. Juice, Clay and George were huddled around Chibs on the floor, while Tina was cowering behind a chair. So when he squirmed out of Jax's grip no one could stop him except Casey. He ran towards her desperate for an exit, she closed her eyes and squeezed the trigger. It went off the force of it making her step back. But she still felt him push past her. She opened her eyes to see him running down the path to his car. She made her way to the front room.

"I'll call an ambulance" she said taking in Chibs figure.

"I'm fine hen, really"

"No your not" she picked up the phone next to the couch and told the dispatcher what had happened. When she hung up she went to Jax.

"Is everyone else ok?" a choirs of yes's echoed around the room.

"Yea I'm fine the bullet barely grazed me. Are you ok?" asked Jax looking her over in concern.

"I'm fine. Tina?" she spotted her friends brunette head over the arm of the chair.

"Oh honey" Casey ran over to her holding her close. "It's ok he's gone"

"For how long?" she sobbed into her shoulder.


	19. The hospital

**Chapter 19**

Everyone was in the hospital waiting room when Hale and his deputies arrived waiting on Chibs who was in with Tara. Hale talked to Tina while everyone else was interviewed by his deputies. Casey got a skinny looking man no more then 20 and felt like she was talking to a child. She waited after she gave her statement to talk to Hale. When Tina and Hale emerged Casey took Hale to one side.

"I didn't tell your sidekick something"

"What was that?"

"I might have shot him"

"Who?"

"Santa. Who do you think? Neil"

"No one said anything about you having a gun"

"It was his, when Jax took him down I grabbed his gun and just shot, but I'm not sure if I got him" She said thinking fast trying not to drop Opie in it.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I just don't want him saying I provoked him by shooting him or anything, If you catch him." She felt Jax's arm circle around her waist. When she looked up he was staring at Hale.

"Everything ok?"

"Miss Dean was just telling me she shot the guy"

"Might have and things happened so fast I doubt anyone would remember" his arm tightened around her waist.

"Well we'll keep a look out for him. I'll go over to your place now look at the crime scene, grab the gun, you can stay there if you want but i recommend you don't" When Hale was out of earshot Casey turned on Jax.

"What the hell Jax."

"You shouldn't have said anything to Hale, we'll find him"

"And you shouldn't have come over acting like you staking claim on me. I don't care what Tara did to you treat me like that again I'm walking" she stormed off leaving a stony faced Jax behind.

* * *

Chibs was in and out of the hospital. It was a threw and threw and nothing major was hit so Tara stitched him up and sent him on his way. They had all decided it would be best if everyone stayed at the club. The boys announced they would be out most of the night trying to find Neil, so it was only Chibs, George, Tina, Luke, Zoe and Casey in the club. Everyone except Zoe and Casey had headed for their borrowed beds.

"Are we going to talk about you and Happy?" Casey said sitting on the bed next to Zoe.

"There's nothing to talk about, it's a bit of fun"

"How long have you been having a bit of fun?"

"I came by the club when you were picking up Tina. He was here when I came in…we talked"

"Talked?"

"Ok we had hot horny sex in his room. So what?"

"So what. Zoe your getting married"

"It's just for old time sake that all"

"Old times, you slept with him once and then never spoke to him again" Zoe looked guilty. "What?"

"We kind of saw each other for a while"

"Since when?"

"It was when I got with Mike Randell. He said we were going to a friends, but it was some dodgy relative of his who lived just outside of Charming. The guy got handsy, I ran out because Mike didn't seem to want to do anything about it. When I was walking home Happy pulled up on his bike and gave me a lift. We kind of hung out for a bit, after that" she shrugged.

"So you slept with him before you told me?"

"No we didn't do anything before that night I snuck out. Carla's party was just so boring I thought I'd give him a call. And well you know one thing lead to another"

"Jesus Zoe. Those smiley faces he has tattooed on himself don't represent people he's helped out he isn't a good guy. I thought it was bad enough you lost your virginity to him at 18 now I find out you were hanging out with him when you were 16"

"What does my age have to do with it?"

"Everything when your underage seeing an aging biker"

"He isn't aging. And we weren't seeing each other per say. Anyway you can't talk look at you and Jax"

"What about me and Jax?"

"Oh come on I saw the way he was looking at you. That isn't a 'we work together' look or even a 'I fancy the pants off you' look. That was a 'we've done something and I want to do it again' look. Not to mention the way he was all over you at the hospital."

"He wasn't all over me and that is so different"

"Aha so there is something going on"

"What? No. I didn't…I mean we might have almost had sex….twice"

"Casey" she exclaimed "I didn't know you had it in you. What about Tara?"

"I dunno he says he isn't with her but" she shrugged "Its like you and Happy you never know what's really happening until you catch em getting it on"

"1st of all we weren't getting it on, it was just a bit of a kiss. And 2nd of all I don't think Jax is like that."

Bang. They heard something fall in the bar. Casey sat stock still listening for more sound. She heard rustling out in the corridor.

"Shit" she whispered grabbing the aluminum baseball bat she had gotten out the back of her car. Living in New York she knew how to handle herself. With the bat in hand she slowly opened the door peering out. She crept slowly out every footstep sounding like a stamped. She lifted the bat behind her head when she saw a figure at the end of the hall. All of a sudden it turned around to look at her.

"Gemma?" she asked as she lowered the bat.


	20. Three shots

**Sorry for the wait I've kind of lost enthusiasm for the story but want to finish it.

* * *

Chapter 20**

"Do I know you?" Gemma said shifting feet.

"Um no, well maybe. I went to school with Jax. I'm Lucy and George Dean's daughter, Zoe's sister"

"You realize you introduce yourself by telling me your relationship to everyone else. I still don't know your name"

"Right sorry. Casey Dean"

"And why are you here with a baseball bat Casey Dean?"

"uh it's complicated"

"Are you someone's old lady?"

"No. There's just been some dramas going on. Most of the guys are out. Chibs is here, he's probably zonked out on the pain killers, but I can try and get him"

"No it's fine do you know when they'll be back"

"I'm not sure they're looking for someone. I can try call Jax"

"You have Jax's number?"

"Yea I work here in the office, well if you can count a couple days at work. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure Darling"

"I thought you were on the run"

"That's not a question darling"

"Right what I mean is… how come you're here?"

"A came to see my son and husband"

"Course. I'll just call Jax"

"Don't mention my name"

"Ok" Casey made her way to Jax's room. Gemma following close behind. When they walked in the room Zoe was gone.

"Zoe?" The door to the bathroom creaked open.

"Casey?" Zoe whispered.

"Yea it's me. Are you hiding in the toilet?"

"Maybe. Is it safe to come out?"

"Yea it was just Gemma"

"The killer?" she hissed.

"Hi" called Gemma.

"Shit" said Zoe as she opened the door "Didn't realize you were in the room"

"Obviously, whose gunna tell me what the fuck is going on"

"I'll fill you in once after I make this call"

She dialed Jax's number.

"Are you okay?" asked a breathless Jax.

"Yea, you and Clay just need to come back"

"Why? is there trouble?"

"No, but uh uh" she tried to think of a lie to let Jax know it was Gemma. "what shall I say?" mouthed to Gemma. She just shrugged. "I need you to umm help me with my bridesmaids dress, your mum isn't here so you need to bring Clay back to give his opinion on it" she said as she looked at a confused Zoe.

"Ok we're on our way" he mumbled into the phone sounding confused then hung up.

"God I suck a code. I mean _what_ was that"

Zoe and Gemma had no option but to agree. Casey sat down with Gemma and told her about Neil and Tina.

"So let me get this straight. My son and husband are running around after some mad man so Jax can get some pussy, your pussy" she said accusingly.

"Hey" Casey exploded "I wouldn't let Jax talk to me like that and I actually like him. I don't even fucking know you so I'm not gunna take your shit. Are we clear?"

Just then Jax walked into his room.

"Ma" he threw his arms around her.

"I'll leave you two to it" she said storming out the room. She meet Clay on the way out to the bar. "In Jax's room." She said. She passed Juice and Happy in the bar. She was in desperate need for a smoke.

* * *

She had been outside for an hour when Hale pulled up. "Shit" she mumbled before stubbing what seemed like her hundredth cigarette out. She scuttled back into the club heading straight for Jax's room. She knocked but didn't wait for an answer.

"Hales here" Clay was standing while Jax and Gemma were sitting on the bed.

"Gemma?" Clay asked. Casey just shrugged and shook her head.

Jax, Clay and Casey walked into the bar where Hale was talking with Juice. He turned to Casey "Miss Dean we've found Mr. Utter. He's dead. Three bullets in his chest. How many times did you shot him?"

Without thinking Casey answered "I didn't"

"You told me earlier on you did"

"Prove it" Hale looked at Jax.

"I don't think you killed him, but you need to be honest with me Casey. I need you to tell me the truth, don't cover up for these guys"

"How many bullets were missing out of his gun?" she asked

"Two"

"So hypothetically if I did shot him and i did tell you on the record. Then that would account for one bullet in Chibs and one bullet I supposedly used. So even if you didn't find whoever killed Neil, you couldn't arrest me for killing him because only two bullets are missing from the only gun I had access to."

"You don't want to go down this road Casey. Tara did and it brought her nothing but misery"

"As far as I can tell Tara screwing up her relationship with Jax was what made her miserable. And oh yea that happened because of you"

"I can't help you if you don't come forward and tell me the truth"

"But Chief Hale I don't need your help. A wife beater is dead after he tried to kill my friend, as far as I can tell someone has done your job for your"

"If you change your mind"

"I won't"

"The case is still open and I intend to do everything I can to solve it"

"He was a piece of work who probably shot himself, there I solved it"


	21. Mother alway's knows

**Chapter 21**

Jax and Casey watched as Hale pulled out the lot.

"So I assume it was you who took care of him?"

"Yea, I wasn't expecting Hale to find him so soon, he's getting better at knowing our moves"

"I don't want to know Jax. This is your side of life, I'm happy living in ignorance"

"Even if you were my old lady?"

"I'm not your old lady Jax, and if your mum has anything to do with it I doubt I ever will be."

"Why what did she say?"

"I think it's more what I said. Look I don't know if I can handle this life anyway Jax. I was scared witless when Neil came in with that gun and I got a feeling that was one of the less dangerous things your involved in."

"Are you forgetting it was your life that bought Neil into my life?"

"No, I'm trying to forget how bloody sexy you looked coming to my rescue"

"Oh yea whys that?" he said rapping his arm around her shoulders. She leaned into him.

"Because its gunna be a hell of a lot harder to leave if I don't"

"Why do you have to leave?"

"Because your all guns and bikes and that's so so so sexy until I got the gun in my face, then its just friggin terrifying. I don't think I got what it takes to be an old lady"

"I don't know. You could look after me"

"Gee thanks so basically I'm good enough to be your carer"

"I didn't mean that. Your sexy and fun, you get on great with the guys. I'd be happy to have you around Abel, unlike most of these girls. You call me on my bullshit, your **nice**"

"These girls?" she cut off.

"Yea you know…."

"You mean crow eaters" she said extracting herself from him. "You think I'm one of them. Throw myself at anyone in Samcro, legs open"

"No I didn't say that"

"You're a real ass Jax you know that" she said storming into the club. She went into Jax's room and grabbed her bag. She looked around to see Zoe was gone. To think of it Zoe had left the room behind her when Jax came in. "Where are you Zoe?" she mumbled.

She walked out to the bar where Juice was sitting behind his laptop.

"You seen Zoe?"

"Uh"

"Is she with Happy?"

"Yea" he said sheepishly

"Great. Look can you just tell everyone I'm heading back to mum and dads I'm not in the mood to play prison warden"

"Sure, oh I filled the spare car up if you need it" he offered sweetly.

"Thanks" she said grabbing the keys from his hand "for everything. Tonight included"

"It was nothing, can't have someone like that running round Charming."

"Yea. Night Juice" she lent over the bar and kissed his cheek. She couldn't help having a soft spot for Juice. He had this child like innocence about him despite his occupation.

When she walked out the building she saw it Jax and Tara standing to the side talking. Her temper flared

_fuck you Jackson Teller_

she thought as she threw her things in the back of the car. She pulled out, suddenly Jax appeared in the headlights. "Casey" he shouted over the engine. She flipped him off before driving away. When she got back to her parents she crashed out on her bed thinking she would never sleep. But her head hit the pillow and she was out.

* * *

Casey rolled over to see the clock on the side it flashed 12.30. She groaned and pulled herself up. She was depressed

_Stupid Jax._

_Stupid Tara_

_Stupid me._

_Should have known better._

She had slept in her jeans and t-shirt. As she rolled off the bed she decided to have a shower, change into her P.J's, bum around the house and stuff her face. She showered and changed into her oversized nightie that had a yawning tiger on the front. She made her way to the kitchen expecting to see her mum making lunch.

"Mum do we have any choc" she stopped in her tracks "Gemma"

"Casey" she greeted appraising her "Nice pussy" she said nodding her head towards the nightie.

Casey's eyes narrowed, Gemma's words the previous night coming back to her. "Thanks. Why are you here?" she said, sharp edge in her voice.

"Don't be so rude. She's our guest. We discussed it this morning and decided she could stay here a couple days, poor woman can't even see her son because she was wrongly accused, it felt only right that we help. Why aren't you dressed?" asked Lucy over her shoulder as she chopped lettuce.

"Depressed" said Casey making her way to the fridge. She brought out the tomato's and cucumber, grabbed a chopping board and joined her mother. Choosing to ignore Gemma.

"Why are you depressed?"

"A guy as usual"

"What happened? Did he get fresh?"

Casey couldn't help but laugh "Mum you don't half make me laugh sometimes"

"What? What did I say?" she asked genuinely unsure. Her eyes still on the lettuce.

"Nothing mum. No he didn't 'get fresh'. The opposite actually"

"Oh I'm sorry honey. You can have Mr. Peter if you want"

"Eww mum. That's so gross it was bad enough when he was just my English teacher, now he's sexing my mum up and you put that image in my head. Shame on you"

"I'll have you know he has a lovely"

"Stop please I'm begging you don't say something I'm gunna regret"

"Your such a prude"

"Uh excuse me I've accepted your open relationship. I think that's quite open minded of me"

"Yes dear. Are you having lunch with us?"

"No it's chocolate and crisps for me today. Is Tina here?"

"Yes she's in the front room with George and Luke. You know I'd love a grandchild like that one day." She said wistfully.

"You'll get it soon enough with Zoe and Edward"

"Not if she continues to carry on with Happy. And anyway a kid growing up in Edwards house would just produce another spoilt mummies boy"

"You know about Happy?"

"Of course I know a mother always knows"


	22. Can't say no

**Chapter 22**

Everyone was out in the conservatory having lunch when the door bell rang.

"Casey can you get that?" asked Lucy as she grabbed a slice of sandwich meat.

"Sure" Clad in her P.J's with a bar of chocolate in her hand she made her way to the front door. Standing in front of her with the baby she assumed was Abel was Jax.

"Casey" he stepped towards her, she stepped back.

"Their in the conservatory" she said trudging to the kitchen. She could hear everyone cooing over Abel in the conservatory. She grabbed some ice cream from the freezer and made her way back to the front room. Jax watched as she threw herself on the couch. He handed Abel to Gemma and walked back into the house.

"Casey it's not what you think" Casey said nothing. "Tara was just making sure Chibs was ok" Casey snorted "It's true, because we're not together doesn't mean she doesn't care"

"What about when I saw you two in the office?"

"She was dropping her keys off"

"And I suppose she couldn't have left them with Abel's nanny. Your right she does care Jax, about you. I'm not gunna be a third wheel in my own relationship. Do what you want just don't include me. I'm not up for being another chapter in the Jax/Tara saga"

"We're done Casey"

"Tell her that"

"Jax" Called Gemma. Jax looked from Casey to his mum, before heading back into the conservatory through the ranch slider doors.

Casey heard her mum say "It's best to leave her when she's like that, stubborn as a mule. Let her come round in her own time"

A couple minutes later Gemma walked in. "Him and Tara were something big. You can't expect him to cut her out completely"

"I don't but I expect him to not treat me like I'm just another crow eater while she's up on a pedestal"

"She hasn't been up there in a while darling" Gemma said taking a seat next to her.

"I know they had a life together, for Abel's sake they have to have some contact but in the middle of the night in an empty parking lot"

"She didn't want to split with him"

"She should have thought about that before she cheated. Look I never once told Jax to finish with her, just to sort his shit out. I'm not going to hang on hoping that one day he'll look at me the same way he looks at her"

"I've tried to get in between them plenty of times but their drawn together. What happened with Abel should have made him see how selfish she was, letting that bastard take him without even a fight. Even her cheating with Hale should have made him leave but he stuck by her despite what everyone told him. Until you that is, one word from you and she's gone, doesn't sound like he thinks your just another Crow eater."

"Problem is they are drawn together, I shouldn't be worried that he's seeing her behind my back or that one day he's going to wake up and think I should have stayed with her"

"One day is a long way away darling"

"I don't do week long relationships or friends with benefits Gemma. I do forever, I fall in love and I fall hard. I'm so close for falling for him, but I'm holding back because I'm not gunna let myself get hurt again. Not when I know its coming" she got up and made her way to her room. She'd had enough talking about Jax, it was bad enough thinking about him as much as she did.

* * *

She was hanging out the window smoking when Luke came in.

"Hey Louie"

"hello, mum wanted me to come get you"

"Why what's wrong?"

"We're leaving"

"What?" she followed Luke out to the front door where Tina was waiting, with her bags packed.

"What's going on?"

"We're leaving"

"Yea I got that but why?"

"We need to go home"

"Why? Now Neil's… You know you can stay, at least for a bit"

"I got a life to get back to. Now Neil's gone I can go home. Anyway you'll be back in New York soon enough, me and Luke will come up spend a week or two"

"What am I gunna do without my Louie?" she said swooping Louie into her arms, he gave out a giggle.

"You'll survive. Come by on your way back to New York, yea." She leaned forward and squeezed Casey and Luke. "Come on honey. Say good bye to Aunt Casey"

He hugged Casey as hard as he could. "Love you Aunt Casey"

"Love you too Louie. I'll see you soon."

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart" she said as she handed him over to Tina.

"Call me when you get there ok?" she said to Tina.

* * *

Casey stood on the driveway waving as Tina and Luke drove away in there newly fixed car. When Jax slipped his arm around her waist she didn't even notice, it felt so natural. As she turned to go back in house he planted a kiss on her.

"Seriously now. Way to get a girl when her defenses are down" she laughed when he let her up for air.

"Dinner with me tonight. Gemma's looking after Abel"

"Alright, but if I see Tara once that's it"

"Deal"

"God help me Jackson Teller, I just can't seem to say no to you"

"Keep it that way"

"We'll see"


	23. Burger it is

**Chapter 23**

Jax and Casey were sitting at a romantic table in the middle of the only fancy restraunt in Charming.

"Look at you. Not even wearing your cut."

"Scrub up nice huh?"

"I don't know, dirty does me fine" He let forth a devastating smile.

"You look great"

"Well this morning I was so smoking hot in my pajamas I thought I should step it up a notch" she was sitting in front of him in an emerald green dress that brought out the red in her hair.

"What do you want to order?" he said hardly able to take his eyes of her.

"Lobster and caviar maybe a bit of champagne…Joking. You could have taken me to the diner I would have been happy"

"I wanted our first date to be memorable"

Casey turned her head hearing an eruption at the table behind her.

"I said I wanted rare this is medium rare. Your all incompetent. See that" a balding man in his late 30's said pointing into the distance "That's your tip waving bye" he snapped.

"I'm s…s…s...sorry sir but you said medium rare" stammered the young waitress.

"Are you telling me I don't know what I ordered you dumb bitch"

"Please sir" said the girl as her eyes filled with tears.

"Don't 'please sir' me. I'm going to the toilet and when I get back I want to see a fucking rare, RARE steak" He got up throwing his napkin in the girls face before heading to the bathroom.

"Are you ok?" asked Casey. The girl just nodded. "Don't worry about him, just a bald man complex. Got to make everyone else feel small because he doesn't have any on top" She tried to sooth. The girl nodded grabbed the plate and made her way back to the kitchen.

"Bastard" Casey said to Jax who was looking at the bathroom.

"I'll be right back" he said getting up.

* * *

He was back in 5 minutes his knuckles bruised and Casey noticed a small trail of blood on the bottom of his shirt.

"Burger it is" he said gently taking her arm.

"Jax what did you do?"

"Nothing serious he'll still be able do eat his steak"

She grabbed her smaller the small bag and let him lead her out. But then she saw it.

"You have got to be kidding me" she said throwing her hands in the air.

"What?" she pointed across the road to where Tara was sitting in her car watching them.

"I'll deal with this"

"No you wont you haven't been able to do it so far. I'll do it" she walked over to the car and leaned in the open window.

"Tara. What doing here?"

"Just wanted to talk to Jax"

"Again?" she asked nicely in a concerned.

"Yes again"

"What's really going on Tara?"

"It's none of your business"

"It is if your following me around too"

"I didn't know he was meeting you" she said withdrawn.

"Would it have made a difference?"

"No. Do you know about Wendy? his ex wife, Abel's mum"

"Yea I do. Tara… just because you and Jax aren't together doesn't mean I'm gunna kick up a stink about you seeing Abel"

"Wendy might. She's his real mum, I was just Jax's girlfriend. I don't have any right to him"

"The time you spent raising him gives you a right Tara. Maybe not in the laws eyes but in my eyes it does, and I'm sure Wendy will feel the same. You were there for him when she couldn't be"

"What about Jax?"

"He doesn't seem very malicious towards you Tara. If anything the opposite"

"Your wrong" she whispered "He wants to care about me, to have what we had. But he doesn't anymore. When I first left we were still in that first love haze, now I'm just the girl who cheated on him when he was saving his son"

"Tara" she reached in and put her hand on top of Tara's on the steering wheel.

"I don't want pity. I just… I don't want to lose everything. I'm already under a black cloud at the hospital, now Jax is gone and Abel"

"Abel hasn't gone anywhere. I will kick his ass if Jax makes it hard for you to see him"

"Your not as much of a bitch as I hoped. Months he's been with me trying to make it work, being miserable because of me. Trying to fell the way he did. I can't even blame him for not loving me anymore" seeing Tara's tear stained face she felt the need to comfort.

"You always love your first love. Maybe not in the same way or even straight away but you do"

"I should go. I look crazy"

"What's normal? You bouncing back after a break up so soon sure as hell ain't normal"

"Yea, well following an ex and his new old lady round is a bit too creepy for me"

"I'll talk to Jax about you having Abel sometime this week. I'll get him to call you"

"Fuck I hate your not a bitch"

"If you want I can get someone to follow me around playing the Cruella de Vil song, always gets me hating someone"

"I'll let you know" she laughed as she started up the car wiping her tears away.

* * *

Casey took a second and then walked over to Jax. "What happened?"

"We talked. I said I's talk to you to see if she could look after Abel sometime this week. Is that ok?"

"It's ok with me, is it alright with you?"

"I wouldn't offer if it wasn't dummy" she mocked.

She snuggled against him when a cold gust of air started to nip at her arms. "How'd I get so lucky with you?" he said kissing the top of her head

"You won't be saying that when I'm Pmsing"

He hugged her tight and they made their way to the diner.


	24. Point of no return

**Chapter 24**

It had been three days since their diner date, Jax had spent the night at hers, they hadn't done anything yet, they had just snuggled up watching the lost boys on dvd while Abel napped in the corner. It was morning now and Casey sat in the conservatory across from Gemma. It was early and everyone except them were asleep "It takes a lot to be an old lady" Gemma said.

"And that has what to do with me?" Casey said inhaling her cigarette.

"Jax likes you. You're the first girl aside from Tara and Wendy that he's thought about having any kind of relationship with."

"Ringing endorsement. Ex junkie and cheating doctor"

"I like you more, you don't take shit like Wendy. And you don't have your nose up your ass like Tara. You hardly know Jax and you were willing to cover for him with the Utter thing."

"It was my fault he needed to be covered for"

"Utter was a piece of shit, deserved what he got"

"I'm not saying he didn't but you can't pat me on the back for something I had to do, I couldn't let him take the fall when i'd sucked him into it."

"Your great with kids too."

"Luke's easy to be good with and Abel just sees a woman who gives him cuddles and food"

"Jax says Opie's kids like you too. I'm not gunna be around for awhile. I need someone to look after Jax and Clay."

"And you think I'm the right girl for the job?"

"Aren't you? You're great with Able, you can cook, you don't take no shit, which lets face these boys heap out. Your old lady material"

"Gemma we ain't even had sex yet. I think it's a little early to be talking about me being an old lady"

"One thing you got to know about Jax he moves fast, once he wants you as an old lady you are one. But even if it doesn't work out just look after him. And make sure Clay gets his meds"

"You will come back right?"

"No ones keeping me away from my grandbaby"

"You're a strong woman Gemma"

"Yea you need to be strong to if your gunna have anything to do with the club"

"Don't I know it"

"Know what?" yawned Jax as he came up behind Gemma. He kissed his mum on the head before planting a kiss on Casey's lips.

"Dealing with you" Gemma offered.

"You know we never had that talk" he said down to Casey.

"What's to talk about? Were seeing each other. If your good after two more dates we'll sleep together, count em two. Then if your any good we'll go from there. Oh and if you cheat on me with one of your skanky crow eaters I'll chop your member off with a very rusty knife, Kay? Great" she got up and made her way to Zoe's room. As she walked down the corridor she heard Jax say "What a woman" to which Gemma replied

"Yea I like her, so don't screw it up"

* * *

Casey jumped up and down on Zoe's bed, waking her sister up. "oh my god, what are you doing?" she mumbled into her pillow.

"It's your wedding day" Casey screeched

Zoe's eyes snapped open "It's my wedding day" she screamed joining Casey, jumping up and down. "It's my wedding day we need to get ready" she said panick setting in.

"Relax we got plenty of time"

"Enough time to see Happy?"

"No Zoe. No, no, no. You promised after the wedding you guys would be done"

"I'm not married yet" Zoe huffed.

"If your thinking about another man on your wedding day then maybe you shouldn't be getting married at all"

"Edward can give me everything I want"

"What annoying in-laws and life full of boredom"

"You don't get bored in the most expensive suites in the world when your traveling. You don't get bored eating caviar and drinking champagne"

"No but sitting next to a drip who calls his mum mummy **is** boring"

"I can…"

"Can what? Come on. While your in these amazing suites eating this amazing food your still sitting next to Edward. Stuck with him. Because you know that family wont accept divorce. This is for life. Edward for life. Your kids calling Jasmine Grandmummy"

"I'm getting married to Edward end of"

"No changing your mind?"

"No, Happy's not even the marrying kind"

"Who said you need to get married?"

"I want to get married"

"Fine but no one says it has to be with Happy. I mean you said it yourself last night you don't love him, you love the danger"

"And that equals old spinster, because I waste my life with Happy who drops me for a 12 year old when my boobs start to sag"

"Hate to break it to you but they already are" Casey said mock serious.

"Bitch" laughed Zoe throwing a pillow and then assessing her boobs.

"No, but seriously who says you can't have a few fun months with Happy then move on to someone who really floats your boat"

"That simple?"

"That simple!"

"Since when have you been a Happy fan"

"I'm not but I'd rather you a roll around in the hay with him for a bit then a life of misery with Edward"

"It's to late I'm doing this"

"OK but I want you too remember you can run away to my place whenever you want"

"What are you talking about, you'll be shacked up with Jax"

"Jax Shmax. Bro's before hoe's"

"Awww so sentimental on my wedding day"

"I try. Come on then if your so determined to go through with this we better plough on the make up"

"Excuse me I only need a little. I have a natural beauty"

"I was talking about for me. I was thinking if I put enough on I wont be able to move my face so I won't be able to move my lips and object."

"So much effort"

"Only coz I love ya"


	25. The wedding And the end

**Chapter 25**

Casey made her way down the isle behind twelve of the other bridesmaids. They were in Lilac mid length dresses. Casey was wearing an olive floor length dress that hugged her curves. Her hair was pinned back in a messy high bun. Behind her Zoe looked amazing in the wedding dress her hair seemed blonder, her skin seemed more tan and she seemed to glow. Her hair was pinned at the sides with cute butterfly clips. She clung to her huge bouquet of white and pink roses while George held her arm. As they neared the alter of the church, Casey spotted a besotted Jax and gave him a quick wink. Tara was looking after Abel at hers. Edward turned to look at Zoe and a frown appeared. When Zoe stood beside him he whispered

"I thought you and mummy had agreed on the dress with straps. More classy mummy said"

"It's my wedding day not hers" she hissed through a strained smile.

"Don't be so common it's our wedding. Yours, mine and mummy and daddy's"

"What?"

"The amount of money they invested they should have a say"

"We're about to say I do and your bitching to me about you mother"

"Zoe please. That was very in appropriate"

"Guys" Casey leaned forward and hissed. They both looked at her she nodded towards the annoyed priest.

"If we are ready"

"What happened to Father Kaney?"

"We decided not to have him."

"Whose we?"

"Me and mummy. This one comes highly recommended by one of daddy's business partners."

"When did **we** decide?"

"The day Casey came, now come on lets get this over with"

"So you knew when we meet Father Kaney"

"Yes, ok come on" he looked back at the now murmuring audience.

"What's his name?" she hissed

"I don't know"

"You don't even know his fucking name"

"Young lady" stated the preist.

"FUCK THIS YOU'RE A PRICK EDWARD GO FUCK YOURSELF" she screamed. The audience descended into silence as Zoe made her way back down the isle.

"MUMMY" Edward cried. Jasmine immediately rose to soothe her son while Eddy sat shaking his head.

Casey ran after Zoe.

"I'm so proud of you"

"Yea Yea. Lets go get drunk" she said throwing her bouquet over her shoulder

"Absolutely"

* * *

They were at the club. Happy was all over Zoe, which she reveled in, while most of the boys flirted with the bridesmaids that Zoe actually knew. Casey was sitting on Jax's lap.

"You looked perfect walking down that isle"

"Is that a hint at something?" she said jokingly.

"Never thought past the end of the week in any relationship, not even with Tara. Even with Wendy it was a band aid for Tara."

"And what? You thinking a fortnight into the future with me?"

"For you I'd think about forever. Kids, marriage, retirement, old peoples home. Even death doesn't scare me if I know I spend my life with you. I thought together forever was just some corny shit spouted out by teens until now"

"Oh Jax"

"Will you marry me?" he whispered in her ear. She pulled away from him to look at his face.

"Your kidding me"

"No"

"We haven't even slept together yet"

"I don't care I want you for life"

"Fucks sake Jax lets be dating a couple weeks before you propose"

"Is that a no?"

"Yes it's a no, fucking hell" she watched as his face fell

"So you don't even want to consider it?"

"Jax I fell for you the second you beat up that guy in the men's room for being rude to the waitress. My biker in shining amour, I don't need a piece of paper to know I love ya. I tell you what, you know that two date rule?"

"Yea" he mumbled

"Lets forget it" she said jumping up and taking him by his hand. His face brightened as she lead him to his room.

"Good on ya Jackie-boy" shouted Chibs as they disappeared around the corner.

* * *

Casey sat with Abel settled on her knee as Zoe sipped a coffee across from her.

"So who do you think the good sister is now?" asked Zoe.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I was the good sister growing up, until puberty then I was the bad sister, then when I got engaged to Edward I was the good sister again"

"Well then your definitely the bad sister"

"How do you work that out?"

"You ditched Edward for a bonk with Happy"

"You, not only hooked up with Jax but your living with him now. That makes you the bad sister"

"uhuh Jax is like a pussycat compared to Happy that makes you the bad sister"

"Jax is V.P that makes you the bad sister. Bad sister"

Casey stuck her tongue out "I know you are but what am I?"

"the bad sister"

"I know you are but what am I?"

"the bad sister"

"I know you are but what am I?"

"the bad sister"

"I know you are but what am I?"

"the bad sister"

"I know you are but what am I?"

"Ok lets stop this and both agree you're the bad sister"

"I know you are but what am I?"

**THE END**


End file.
